Deja Vu
by Shi'naere
Summary: If you know what will happen, will you try to change the future? PC/Vico romance
1. Chapter 1

**Deja Vu**

**A/N** OK, this is my first try for fanfiction. And because english is not my first language there may (and probably will) be mistakes (and I might have put interpunction on wrong places using rules of my language.) If this doesn't fend you off, you might enjoy my story :-).

* * *

**Warning**: Rated M for language and adult themes. Well, if you played it, you must know how Vico talks and behaves. Probably some game spoilers.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Neverwinter nights nor Valine's wonderful module _A Dance with Rogues _or characters in the story, only my main character Christiana Silverblade (with Valine's pre made background of course), but I might have put some new characters in the game and change it a bit to suit my story, like Vico is the one who caught her and spanked her for trying to sneak out (Sorry Valine for changing it, but I always saw it happened like this :-)

* * *

Christiana opened her eyes and lazily stretched. Suddenly she noticed, that she's not sleeping in her apartment, but in The Bear Pit. She frowned a little, trying to remember why she slept here, Couldn't think of anything. Just for a little longer she laid in her bed, then Finally got up. Opening her armorie, she frowned. Where were her other clothes? She didn't take all her clothes to her apartment. And where was her armor? She looked around to find that her longsword – Desire, sister weapon to Vico's Kinslayer – was also gone. Luckily her casual green dress were in her armorie, so she put them on. Poisonous green as Caron used to say. It always made her smile, but only thinking of Caron felt like thousands daggers in her heart. He was dead and she wasn't able to save him.

Door to her room opened and Christiana saw Trissa.

"What do you want?" Asked Christiana annoyed to see her firs thing in the morning. Trissa glared at her.

"Do you intend to spend whole day in front of the mirror? I'm not going to do all the work for you!" Trissa turned on the heel and headed to the kitchen. Christiana entered kitchen.

"Hello, Christiana. Nice clothes." Wally smiled at her.

"Child, do you want to ruin your pretty dress?" addressed her Chella, when she spotted her.

"Good morning, Chella. Have you seen my sword and armor?" Chella touched her forehead:

"Are you ill, Christiana? What are you talking about?"

"I'm fine, Chella. So, have you seen them?" Chella was looking at her worriedly.

"Child, you have no armor nor sword." Christiana thought for a monent.

"Hm, maybe Vico knows where they are..." mussed Christiana more to herself then Chella.

"Have you seen him?"

"I haven't. As a matter of facts, not for couple days. Are you sure you are alright?" Christiana quickly nodded

"Yes, yes... he must be playing dice with Mando and Jacia..."continued Christiana.

"How about you started doing something useful?!" hissed Trissa into her ear.

"Shut up, Trissa. I'm not in the mood for you." without paying anymore attention to anyone in the kitchen, she walked to the hall, leaving them stare at her with dropped jaws.

Christiana pushed the door open and froze. Right next to the first crate... she couldn't believe her eyes. Caron! Writing something on the piece of paper, but stopped when he spotted Christiana, smiling at her.

"'Morning, Christie. Looking great." greeted her Caron, looking her up and down. She looked disbelievingly at him for a moment, then asked carefully:

"Caron?" Caron rose an eyebrow.

"Something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost. I know I wasn't here yesterday, but I was hoping to spend some tome with you today to make it up to you. How to get into someones pocket perhaps?" Christiana's eyes widened as the realization hit her. Could it be... that all those things...the lessons... trip to Summerset Island... Caron's death... that it never happened? If so, why can she remember it all?

"Maybe I'm going crazy." murmured Christiana.

"So what do you say?" asked Caron again. Hm, maybe I could find out if I still know what I learned, thought Christiana and nodded at Caron smiling.

"Alright! When you're free after lunch, OK? But perhaps you should go after your work now. I don't think Chella would be very happy if I keep you here all day." again she nodded and went back to the kitchen. If Caron wants to teach her about pickpocketing, that means she should be trying to sneak out tonight. Maybe she could surprise Vico and not the other way around. Perhaps even spank him like he did? Christiana chuckled. Now THIS will be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Thank you for review Maid of Many Names. If at least one person likes my story, I'm quite content. OK, I have another chapter here an I'll try and update as soon as possible.

**Warning**: Rated M for language and adult themes. Well, if you played id, you must know how Vico talks and behaves. Probably some game spoilers.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Neverwinter nights nor Valine's wonderful module _A Dance with Rogues _or characters in the story, only my main character Christiana Silverblade (with Valine's pre made background of course), but I might have put some new characters in the game and change it a bit to suit my story, like Vico is the one who caught her and spanked her for trying to sneak out (Sorry Valine for changing it, but I always saw it happened like this :-).

Why things never went as she planed? She was still as good in sneaking as she could remember, her pickpocketing skills were really good as she proved after lunch, when she trained with Caron. And that surprised look on Caron's face was priceless Christiana had to admit, that her night encounter with Vico that went wrong was entirely her fault. She did successfully managed to sneak down in the hall and she did found Vico there and it was her stupid idea to spy on him. He was there, leaning on the wall, but still hidden in the shadow. And that smug smirk on his face! She really wanted to slap him, especially when he addressed her:

"Going somewhere, Birdie?" Christiana froze. She was actually holding her breath while she was watching him, but now she sighted in frustration:

"What does it look like?!" Vico laughed.

"Like you need to be reminded where you now belong." Vico pushed himself away from the wall and with quick strides he stood in front of her.

"You can't help yourself, can you? Tell me, have you been born such a bastard or had you work hard to became one?" taunted Christiana. Vico didn't answer. He just bent her over his knee. SLAP! Christiana hissed in pain, but determined not to give him satisfaction to see her crying, she tried to be as quiet as possible. Besides, she reminded herself, this happened before. SLAP! SLAP! Again and again Vico's palm landed on her butt cheeks. Though his touch was more then distracting, Christiana couldn't help herself and asked:

"Have you seen my sword and armor, Vico?" Vico delivered one last stinging slap on her backside, before letting her go.

"What the hell are you talking about, Birdie?" asked Vico, calculating look on his face.

"Oh, you know, my black and dark crimson armor. And a sword. Dark Desire? Does it ring the bell? By the way, you never told me much about it, when you gave it to me, only that it's somehow akin to your Kinslayer."

"Go to bed, Birdie!" ordered Vico without answering her question.

"How about you get lost?" raised an eyebrow Christiana.

"You are pushing your luck, Birdie." Vico had had enough of that. Before she could react, he threw her over his shoulder and headed back into her room.

"Let me go, you scoundrel!" punches she delivered on his back didn't bothered him in the slightest. He just laughed at her feeble effort.

"What's all this noise?" Chella stood in the door frame of Christiana's room, hands on her hips.

"Vico? Put her down at once!"

"Our little Birdie tried to sneak out. You should be glad I brought her back." Vico let Christiana go.

"It's alright, Chella," said Christiana addressing Chella, but looking at Vico: "Vico was sooo kind to bring me back. I'm very grateful." smiled Christiana.

"Yeah?" Vico raised an eyebrow: "How about you show me how grateful you really are?"

"That is quite enough." frowned Chella. "You, " she pointed at Vico: "out. And you, Christiana," Chella turned to Christiana: "in bed."

"Alone?" smirked Vico. Christiana made kissy face on him, but Chella was already pushing him out of the door. They could still hear his laughter while he was leaving kitchens. Chella shook her head and sighted. She didn't say a word and put Christiana back in bed.

Christiana needed to think. Does Vico remember as well? If so, why nobody else does? And Caron? He died in her arms, but now she can talk to him again, be with him... Perhaps it's her second chance? And what about Vico? It looked to her, that he was waiting for her there. Christiana sighted. So many questions, so many things to thing about and no answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Thank you for review Jade, it means that my stories are not completely worthless :-)

**Warning**: Rated M for language and adult themes. Well, if you played id, you must know how Vico talks and behaves. Probably some game spoilers.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Neverwinter nights nor Valine's wonderful module _A Dance with Rogues _or characters in the story, only my main character Christiana Silverblade (with Valine's pre made background of course), but I might have put some new characters in the game and change it a bit to suit my story, like Vico is the one who caught her and spanked her for trying to sneak out (Sorry Valine for changing it, but I always saw it happened like this :-).

Christiana woke up. She knew she'll have to talk to Master Nathan. Well, better get it over with, thought Christiana and got dressed.

"Well, good morning, little Christiana.!" Chella smiled at her brightly.

"Good morning, Chella."

"Get something to eat, child. You've been loosing weight again." she disapprovingly studied her.

"Yes, I'm hungry. Master Nathan wants to speak with me, right? About last night?" Christiana wanted to know. Chella nodded:

"Yes. I think he wants to explain a few things to you." she smiled at Christiana and went back to work.. Christiana quickly took something to eat, then headed upstairs. When she was passing Trissa, she grabbed her quite painfully by shoulder:

"You stay away from Caron, okey?!" Christiana frowned at her:

"Why should I?"

"I don't find this funny!" Trissa was getting pretty furious.

"It's not my fault, that Caron likes to talk to me every now and then." shrugged Christiana. Trissa glared at her.

"Talk. Uh-huh! Last time I saw you two, Caron had his fingers under your skirt!"

"What Caron and I do is none of your business, Trissa ..."

Suddenly Trissa slapped her.

"You are such a slut. I saw you and Wally too. Is there anyone in the kitchen you haven't fucked yet?!" Christiana's face darkened. Trissa yelped when Christiana caught her long hair and yanked it quite painfully.

"I've NOT been doing that, so why don't you care far all those guys you've been taking care of behind crates?" said Christiana and let her go.

"Keep your hands off Caron" You hear me!?"

"They're probably hearing you half a mile away from here." shrugged Christiana and without paying her anymore attention, she left kitchen.

Looking at her notes, Christiana groaned:

"Why do I have to do all these lessons again?"

"Maybe to find where you made a mistake." replied Master Nathan. Surprised, Christiana turned around to look at him, but he wasn't looking at her. She didn't even thought he could hear her, but apparently he did, so she asked:

"Master Nathan? What did you mean by that?" Master Nathan raised head from his ledgers:

"By what, Christiana?"

"You just said 'Maybe to find where you made a mistake.'"

"It is up to you to decide if it was a mistake to try sneak out. If you think you can't pass all these lessons, tell me now and you can go back to the kitchen." Master Nathan returned to his papers. Christiana knew he's not telling her everything, but she also knew, he won't tell her anything else. Confused she left his room. She almost didn't noticed Warent speaking to her.

"Chris?" Finally she looked at him. She had to admit, the blond guard was quite handsome.

"Hmm, what?" Warent laughed:

"Are you trying to ignore me, Christiana?" she smiled at him:

"No, of course not. I was just thinking."

"Yeah, we saw that. You almost bumped into Warent." smirked Wesh.

"Jealous it wasn't you, Wesh?" mimicked his facial expression Warent. Wesh smiled, but his eyes held warning for Warent: Off limits.

Christiana sat on one of the crates in the corridor. Caron was nowhere to be seen. Looking at her notes, she tapped her pencil next to her writing. Caron stood in the kitchen door frame, watching her. Few strands of flame colored hair escaped from her ponytail and cloaked her face a bit, but he could still see her delicate features, Christiana lifted head from her notes and smiled when she saw Caron.

"Has Chella told you to write recipe book?" Caron raised an eyebrow on her notes.

"Oh yes. How to cook nosy thieves on thousand styles." giggled Christiana.

"Ouch. I hope you don't intend to try them on me."

"Nope. I like you better alive." smiled Christiana. Caron came closer and sat next to her.

"Good. It's much more fun to be with you here then in some cauldron. Oh, and how did it go with Master Nathan?" Christiana pointed at her notes:

"He gave me lessons to pass." Caron's smile faded.

"Oh..."

"Don't worry, I'll be here often enough."

"Yeah, I like it when you are around." Christiana looked at her notes again.

"OK, I think I got it now." she mused.

"Got what?" Caron wanted to know.

"Oh, I was trying to sort my lessons somehow. You know, so I don't have to go to the Hideout before I can actually help with something. That means first talk to Chella and then probably to Master Gaston... no way I'm going to deal with that filthy beggar after what he wanted from me last time. See you later!" quickly leaning close enough to kiss him upon his cheek and then she ran away.

Walking the streets of Betancuria again. Sometimes it seemed like nightmare to be there, thought Christiana. But than again, it was her home. Christiana looked at her notes and crossed lines saying: Chella, Master Gaston and Tallana's Lingerie Store. Then she headed over to Hatori's Tea Shop. After all that practice she had before, fighting with Taka and Worg was really easy. On her way to market to see Master Yance, Christiana started to thing about Vico again. She knew he was following her quite often, but does he follow her on Master Nathan's order? Quickly scanning the crowd of people at the market, she knew Vico is somewhere close, but couldn't see him anywhere. And she needed some money, because those four gold pieces from Chella and purse she stole from that guy before she went to Tallana's store, was almost nothing. Christiana quickly merged with crowd and her nimble fingers helped acquire nice number of coin pouches.

A man clad in the armor of the Dhorn army stepped out of the shadows and walked straight up to Christiana. She cringed, but he was already to close so running away would be really suspicious.

"Hey there, little coo. What are you doing here?" greeted her Dhorn. Jerro Fetton.. Christiana remembered his name. She also recalled what he wanted from her. Well, tough luck, Dhorn, thought Christiana.

"I'm not Coo!" frowned Christiana. Jerro eyed her up and down.

"A young woman, all by herself, clad into these skimpy clothes. Some of my superiors just might thing you are prostitute looking for customers."

"Uh-huh. Just few little things I should state more precisely. First, I'm not a whore. Second, these clothes are work of Master Gaston, so I wouldn't say they are skimpy. And third," said Christiana listening to to quick footsteps behind her: "I'm not alone." Huge man walked up to Christiana and stepped between Christiana and Jerro.

"'You alright, Chris?" asked Timo, glaring at Dhorn."

"Who the hell are you?" frowned Jerro.

"I'm her brother. And I'll kick your ass back to Dhorn if you don't keep your fingers of her!" they both glared at each other for while.

"Look me up in Tald's Tavern, if you rid yourself of your brother." said Jerro and left.

"Thanks, Timo." smiled Christiana at Timo. He looked her up and down with concern.

"I saw you with that Dhorn, so I figured you might be in trouble." Christiana shook her head:

"I was fine, but thanks again. I'll have to thank Master Nathan for sending you, but it was necessary. Besides, I've got another guardian... angel." smirked Christiana when she said last word.

"Do you want to go and see Master Nathan now? He should know about this."

"Yes, but can you wait a sec? I need to do something first." Timo just nodded at her and watched her go behind corner.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" raised an eyebrow Christiana, pretending to be surprised, when she found Vico.

"Whoring yourself to the Dhorn now are you, Birdie?" smirked Vico. Christiana tilted her head.

"You know well enough that isn't true. Tell me, if Timo didn't come, would YOU do something? Or would you let him take me into that warehouse here, hm? Oh wait, I know. You would let him take me there, then bust in there, kill the Dhorn, maybe just scare him away and than probably spank me to remind me where I belong now. Isn't that something you said to me last night?"

"You presume much. Why should I save you? If you want to whore yourself away, then go ahead. I don't care."

"You know, somehow I doubt that. But if you excuse me, I've got job to do." smiled Christiana and returned back to Timo.

"What was that about?" asked Timo.

"Don't worry about that, Timo. Now I just need to get ring from this house and than we can go see Master Nathan."

"OK, but be careful." Timo stayed outside and made sure nobody saw her braking into house. Christiana hided into shadows and carefully sneaked trough the house. She knew that owner is at home, but she needed that ring. She opened door of the room across the stairs upstairs.

"What do you thing you are doing here, thief?" addressed her owner of the house. Christiana lowered her eyes.

"I am sorry for entering your house, but there are people who forced me to do this. There is a ring in your pocket and if I don't bring it, they will spank me. Do you think I could have that ring?" she looked at the man pleadingly.

"Ring in my pocket you say?" he dived hand into his pocked and found silver ring.

"This ring?" Christiana nodded.

"Somebody really forced you to do this? And they will spank you if you don't oblige?" now she looked miserably at him.

"That's awful. OK, I'll give you ring, it's fake anyway, but you must do something for me first." said man and pointed at his crotch.

"Uh..."

"You must admit, it's only little price. Unless you want to be spanked?" grinned man.

"Sorry, I won't do that." shook her head Christiana.

"Your loss."shrugged man, "Now get out or I'll call guards." he watched her as she left his house. As soon as she was out she entered house again. Quick look around assured her that man's back are turned to her. She searched his pocket without him noticing, then left house. What surprised her, was Vico standing there, instead of Timo. Christiana sighed.

"OK, what you want?"

"What do you think?" grinned Vico.

"Forget it, Vico. I'm not in the mood for anything you want." frowned Christiana. She looked around, only to find that they are alone and Timo is nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Timo?" asked Christiana curiously.

"I've sent him back. What, you think I can't take you to Nathan?" she looked at him dubiously.

"And why would you do that? You, oh so great and might assassin, why you humble yourself with little me?" taunted Christiana. Vico looked straight into her eyes for while, before he shrugged:

"Somebody has to look after you. And I'm going to see Nathan anyway."

"And Trissa, I presume?" smirked Christiana and turned away from him, but he caught her elbow:

"Yes?" she asked.

"Careful, Birdie..."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** Again thank you for the review. It's always appreciated.

**Warning**: Rated M for language and adult themes. Well, if you played id, you must know how Vico talks and behaves. Probably some game spoilers.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Neverwinter nights nor Valine's wonderful module _A Dance with Rogues _or characters in the story, only my main character Christiana Silverblade (with Valine's pre made background of course), but I might have put some new characters in the game and change it a bit to suit my story, like Vico is the one who caught her and spanked her for trying to sneak out (Sorry Valine for changing it, but I always saw it happened like this :-).

Christiana and Vico walked back to the Bearpit Restaurant together. Neither of them said a word. Christiana was upset at first, then resignedly walked beside him. When they entered the Bearpit Restaurant, some waitresses quickly cleared away from Vico and pitying look appeared on their faces, when they looked at Christiana. Why that pity? Do they think I ran away and Vico caught me or what, thought Christiana.

"Hello, Caron." smiled Christiana when they came to crates filled corridor. Caron shot Vico look saying: What do you think you are doing with her?! Vico grinned meanly and put hand possessively around Christiana's waist. Christiana frowned and pushed him away. Leaving them to sort their rivalry out, she headed upstairs to see Master Nathan.

"Hi, Chris. Why are you looking like thunder cloud?" asked Warent, smiling.

"You'll see in the moment." shrugged Christiana and entered Master Nathan's room . Timo was already there, talking to Master Nathan.

"Christiana." addressed her Master Nathan, "Timo was telling me about your encounter with Dhorn. It is most unusual for them to show that kind of interest. Tell me everything you remember."

"His name is Jerro Fetton, I believe. Early in his twenties, short brown hair. Spends evenings in Tald's Tavern. And no, I'm not going to see him. Oh, actually I will, but later. I'm sure Jacia will be happy." Christiana grinned wickedly, when she finished. Master Nathan looked at her intently. On one side it looked he's not very happy with that, but on the other side, he was pleased she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty. And it will be ugly, if she's going to work for Jacia.

"He's talking to Timo and Christiana." they could hear Warent's voice muffled by door

"So what?" was Vico's response and then door opened.

"Vico. Any problems?" asked Master Nathan, still watching Christiana. Vico closed door and walked to the table.

"Nah. Everything's fine.." replied Vico.

"Thanks again for helping me, Timo." smiled Christiana.

"No prob, lass." said Timo. Christiana stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. When she turned around and caught Vico's look, she smiled at him sweetly and then turned her attention back to Master Nathan.

"Oh, and citizen recognized me in the streets."

"Go on." encouraged her Master Nathan.

"It was male. He said he used to work at the castle as veterinarian. And was absolutely sure it was me."

"And?" after all that time Christiana knew Master Nathan, she always admired his restraint and patience.

"He's not going to talk anymore." shrugged Christiana and heard Vico snicker behind her. Master Nathan nodded.

"Good. Anything else?"

"Not now." shook her head Christiana and with Master Nathan's leave she left his rooms.

When Christiana came back to crates filled corridor, she found Caron talking with blond haired woman.

"Yes. Go upstairs and talk to guys there. They'll let you in." said Caron. She walked to the stairs where Christiana was standing. She remembered this girl. She was new addition to the Family and when Christiana looked at her, she got an idea.

"Willow?" addressed her Christiana.

"Yes?" she was surprised that Christiana knew her name, because she was sure she never saw her before now.

"I would like to talk to you for a moment. Won't take long. Besides you would have to wait until Master Nathan is finished with Vico." said Christiana. Willow looked at Caron and when he nodded, she followed Christiana into her room.

"Who are you?" asked Willow.

"Christiana. You're new to the Family, right? I need something from you." Willow looked at Christiana dubiously. Christiana smiled:

"Don't worry. It won't interfere with Master Nathan's orders."

Willow listened to Christiana and at the end she agreed. Christiana had to smile. Her plan was going well.

"Have you got all three rings?" asked Master Yance, when Christiana came. It was getting late, but Christiana wasn't finished with her work.

"I've got them right here." Christiana handed three acquired rings to Master Yance. Yance nodded appreciatively:

"I didn't thought you had it in you, girl. Well done. I'll tell Nathan you are decent thief."

"You should never underestimate your enemies." smiled Christiana, remembering her pickpocketing intermezzo in the morning.

"Then I hope you will never be my enemy." laughed Master Yance.

Christiana had one more job to do. Heading to the Lion's Head Inn, she was making another plan. _Well, well, last time it was Pia who got all the fun, now is my turn_. Christiana couldn't recall what happened last time when she was with Pia. She drank lots of wine on purpose, so she wouldn't remember anything. _Let the show begin_, thought Christiana and approached Lenton, who was standing across the street.

"Good, you're here. I saw Pia earlier. Do you know what to do?"

"Yes. Your mother explained everything." smiled Christiana. Lenton looked her up and down.

"Uh... you got some sexy stuff to put on?"

"Of course. I'll hire room and change."

"Good luck, then. Now I'll go and hide." smiled Lenton for a first time. Of course you will, thought Christiana sarcastically and entered inn.

"I would like a room." addressed Christiana innkeeper.

"And will it be single, double or suite, young lady?" asked innkeeper.

"Single, please." Christiana paid for her room and put keys in her pocket.

"Is Pia the Bard here? I heard she's staying here, I would like to meet her." smiled Christiana sweetly.

"She's in adjacent room, practicing. I don't think she wants to be disturbed, but you can try." Christiana thanked innkeeper and directed her steps to her room. I_'ll give you something to goggle at, Pia, don't worry_, thought Christiana and put her new black lingerie with tights and garter on, the one she bought from Tallana's store.

"Let's change the rules a bit." whispered Christiana.

It was after midnight. Pia fell down, face first. Luckily she was near the bed, so she didn't hurt herself. Christiana quickly grabbed key and book from Pia's cabinet and entered main room of the suite. Pia's guard was sleeping peacefully near the door. Christiana crept to the armorie and opened it with key she found in Pia's bedroom. She took papers Lenton was supposed to acquire, then she sneaked out of the suit and out off inn. It was pretty cold outside, clad only in her lingerie, Christiana shivered. Luckily the Bearpit Restaurant wasn't that far.

"Heya, Christie. Isn't it a bit cold in that underwear? But I must admit, it really suits you." smiled Caron when he saw her.

"It's bit cold, but I didn't have choice."

"What are you doing, then?" asked Caron curiously.

"I'll tell you later." She quickly shoved Pia's book and papers into her room, then went back to Lion's Head inn.

Pia groaned. She couldn't remember when it was last time she had hangover like this. Then it hit her: Christiana, the lesson. She looked around and found Christiana sitting on the chair, right in front of the bed, her hands folded under her breasts.

"'Morning, Pia." greeted her Christiana.

"Good morning, Christiana. I..." Pia wasn't sure what was going on. She couldn't remember anything from the last night after they went together into her suite. Christiana handed her small potion with dark green liquid inside.

"Here. That will help."

"What it is?" asked Pia and took potion.

"As I said, it will help. It doesn't taste or smell nice like the one I put into your wine yesterday, but it will do the job." explained Christiana.

"Uh... what?"

Christiana sighted.

"Look, Pia, last night I drugged you, found the papers, headed back to Bearpit and came back here. You don't have to blame yourself for failing, I'll explain it to Master Nathan."

Pia watched her for a while, then asked:

"But why?"

"You might think me crazy, but this happened before. I just turned tables. Try not to think about it." then she got up and left Pia alone.

"I am coming for the costume, Master Gaston."

"Ah, yes. Here you go." Master Gaston passed her neatly folded clothes.

"Thank you, Master Gaston. I'll be sure to come again." said Christiana smiling and returned to the Bearpit. She had to hurry up, because Chella and the others were to start soon. She found some cold ash in the oven and then went into her room. She looked at her beggar costume and couldn't help, but wondered. _Gee, what took him so long to make this tiny piece of cloth? Probably pondering what more to cut away_. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. It looked alright, but she wasn't done yet. She pulled her shoulder blades long flame colored hair out of ponytail and backombed it. Then she smeared ash in her hair and onto her face and arms. Yeow, she looked really dirty. Pots clanking informed her, that Chella and the others were already in the kitchen. _Time to work_, thought Christiana and walked over to Chella.

"Good morning, Chella. How do you like my disguise?"

Chella looked her up and down and nodded smiling:

"Yes. I think this might work. Are you up to some role playing?" Chella grabbed her hand and together they walked up the stairs, to Master Nathan's rooms. About two meters in front of Warent and Wesh, Chella pushed her. Christiana tumbled on the floor and whimpered pitifully.

"Well, go on!" said Chella and put arms on her hips.

"What's going on, Chella?" asked Wesh, eying Christiana suspiciously.

"I caught this little rat stealing from patrons." explained Chella.

"Don't be silly, Chella. You know well enough that nobody goes inside who does not have an invitation." said Warent. "If she tries to go trough that door, she's dead. No second warning!" Christiana started to crawl away, but Warent caught her and pressed to him tightly in case she wanted to kick.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?" She couldn't take it any longer and started to laugh:

"Why, into your arms, Warent." said Christiana and bursted into uncontrollable giggle. Warent was confused. Chella walked to them and rubbed some ash from her cheeks.

"Know her now?"

"Too funny." said Wesh.

"Good work, Christiana." said Chella smiling. Christiana Finally started to calm down.

"OK, you can let go now, Warent." Chella looked a bit disapprovingly.

"Don't be angry, Chella, he wants to enjoy it throughly and you gave him perfect opportunity." taunted Wesh. Christiana disengaged herself from Warent, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

"'Be back once take a bath. I need to talk to Master Nathan." said Christiana and walked back to the kitchens with Chella.

Master Nathan was drinking his morning coffee, when Christiana came.

"Christiana." greeted her Master Nathan.

"I came to intercede for Pia." said Christiana. Master Nathan watched her and waited for her to continue. Christiana explained events of last night and Master Nathan nodded.

"Interesting method, Christiana. It was not what was intended, but you have your result. You passed this lesson."


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning**: Rated M for language and adult themes. Well, if you played id, you must know how Vico talks and behaves. Probably some game spoilers.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Neverwinter nights nor Valine's wonderful module _A Dance with Rogues _or characters in the story, only my main character Christiana Silverblade (with Valine's pre made background of course), but I might have put some new characters in the game and change it a bit to suit my story, like Vico is the one who caught her and spanked her for trying to sneak out (Sorry Valine for changing it, but I always saw it happened like this :-).

"Have you got a moment?" asked Christiana when she came back to Caron. He flashed her smile:

"For you? Always. Wanna tell me about your lessons?"

Christiana sat on the crate and swung her legs.

"Where to start? Oh, I know, first lesson. Chella wanted me to dress myself as a beggar girl."

Caron laughed:

"You? A beggar girl?"

"Master Gaston made me a nice costume. I had my hair backombed, so I looked like a witch and had lots of ash on me. Wesh and Warent wanted to kill me."

Caron shook his head:

"Gods, they must be blind."

They chatted for a nice while. Christiana told him about lessons she passed and finally she got to the lesson with Pia.

"You wanted to know what I was doing last night, right? OK, here goes." smiled Christiana and Caron looked at her expectantly.

"... and then she faded out." Christiana leaned closer to Caron and whispered into his ear slowly, seductively:

"She was half naked, at my mercy. I could do whatever I wanted with her."

Caron inhaled deeply:

"Damn, I wish I could be at your mercy. Pia is sooo lucky. Except I would prefer to by at my senses when it happens." grinned Caron. Christiana caught sigh of Trissa glaring at them. Christiana smiled and changed topic:

"Well, those were my lessons for now. And what are you doing here, anyway?"

"Chella told me to stock these crates. Seems like nobody knows whats in here." explained Caron. Christiana ignored Trissa, pretending she didn't noticed her.

"And did you find anything interesting?" asked Christiana curiously.

"Some girl's lingerie yesterday. You don't miss any by chance?" Caron grinned at her. Christiana smirked:

"They probably belong to Trissa. Don't they, Honey?" Christiana turned her head slightly so she could see both Caron's and Trissa's face and smiled at her sweetly. By the look on Trissa's face, she was probably seeing red at the moment.

"You BITCH!" she leaped away from the kitchen door, where she was standing and and tried to dig her nails into Christiana's face with one hand while pulling her hair with the other one. Caron wanted to pull them apart, but Christiana was quicker. She grabbed Trissa's long hair and turned her around. Her free hand darted to the dagger she had hidden in her boot and pressed it to Trissa's neck. Trissa squeaked, but Christiana didn't let go.

"You are starting to piss me off, Trissa. One move and you are dead!" Christiana ignored Caron who tried to stop her. She even pressed her dagger harder and she could feel trickle of blood slide down Trissa's neck.

"You are such a hypocrite, you know? You've fucked almost everyone who came up here and you are still making eyes on Caron. You are telling me to keep my hands off him and calling me slut, just because we were talking?! Next time you use your head and not your cunt!" suddenly she let go and walked away without even looking at them.

"Fucking bitch." muttered Christiana when she was outside the Bearpit. She closed her eyes for a moment, leaning at the wall. _I've probably lost Caron now, didn't I?_ She took deep breath and started walking. Master Gaston's shop was her destination. _Maybe it's for the best and he won't try so hard to finish his special mission Master Nathan gave him, just to get his own apartment. Perchance it will save his life... _Christiana almost bumped into Dhorn patrol, but continued walking, lost in thought. _Was he really doing that for me? He was always so nice to me, even if he didn't believed that I'm a princess. Could he really love me?_ She had to snicker._ Well, after that display, he probably doesn't want to have anything with me anymore. _String of her thoughts was interrupted by male voice.

"Excuse me, but I saw you pass by and it was as if I was stricken by lightning." One look at the man and Christiana knew him. Painter Mart Bernard. _No nude painting for you, boyo_.

"No wonder, my mood is rather stormy." retorted Christiana.

It didn't seemed to put him off.

"I beg you, my lady. I must paint you, to capture your beauty."

Christiana rolled her eyes. _Gods, why they never can't take a hint?!_

"Painting me isn't very good idea. Have a nice day." she squeezed past him and walked fast away.

"My lady, please..." _Shut up. Shut up already! _Christiana pinched bridge of her nose, then turned to face him.

"Look, I can't afford to be painted nude or clothed. Even if I could afford it, I wouldn't do that. Period. Now if you excuse me." _Yes, I can just see Master Nathans face when he hears I was painted. And naked at that. And how would I keep it safe from Dhorn, huh? Hang it in Master Nathan's room? Or even better, give it to Vico. I'm sure he would like that. Sorry to disappoint your dirty mind, Vico. It ain't going to happen. _Christiana paused for a moment before she opened master tailor's door. _Gods, I'm starting to think about him too much. Why does it matter to me what he thinks? _She shook her head and entered.

"Good day, Master Gaston." greeted Christiana master tailor.

"Ah, greetings girl. How may I serve you today? I believe you were satisfied with your costume?"

Christiana plastered fake smile on her face and nodded.

"Yes, but that is not reason why I'm here." Christiana explained what she needed from him and with his promise that it well be ready next day, she left.

Christiana headed to the harbor, in south part of Betancuria. She walked straight to the ferryman.

"Hello, lovely girl. Need to get to the other side? Just one gold." man smiled at her. Christiana nodded and climbed into ferry. Once they were on the other side, she paid and looked around in disgust. Sailors and dock workers. How lovely. _Don't forget that dark skinned sailor. If he puts one and one together, he might be... shall we say upset? _Christiana walked around the corner to Drago's warehouse.

"Hello, little mermaid. Wanna see a really big pole?" sailor who addressed was grinning insolently at her.

"No! And if I were you, I would get lost before i call patrol." hissed Christiana. Looking around he was probably trying to figure out if she would do that or not. Christiana used this opportunity to enter Drago's warehouse. Ignoring two workers inside, Christiana walked straight up to the door to the basement and knocked.

"Yeah? Whatcha lookin' for? " heard Christiana Drago's voice muffled by strong door. _Hm, how often they can change password?_

"Stinkfish." Christiana couldn't hear anything from behind the door for the moment, then she head click. Door opened and she walked in. _Did he stiffed for a moment?_

"What's up, girl?" Drago was watching her intently, but his eyes were brighter then usual. _What's so funny? OK, let's play by your rules for a while._

"As if you didn't know already." smirked Christiana.

"Well then, why don't we relive you of your clothes?" Drago raised his eyebrows in amusement. Christiana's mouth started to twitch. She couldn't help but like him. He might have been smuggler and probably great amount of goods her father sent for ended in Drago's hands, but he and Master Nathan were alike. He would never take from needy. Drago was always as an older brother she never had.

"Sure, as soon as you tell me what's going on, Drago." smiled Christiana. Drago returned her smile, but shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno. Why don't you tell me?"

Christiana sighed:

"Honestly? It's confusing. On the other hand, everything is clear. And Master Nathan... he...argh. I don't know."

"Looks to me you need to spend some quality time going trough sewers. Will take such thoughts of your mind. Here. Healing potion. Rats overrun northern part a bit." Drago opened the door to the sewers and closed them behind Christiana. _Well, that was enlightening. For a moment it looked like he remembers. And if he does? What difference it makes?_ Christiana wrinkled her nose when typical sewer odour hit her. _Here we go again._

"Hi there, Christiana." woman clad in black scanty clothes walked up to her. _Damn. Tarleth. Informed in advance. How am I supposed to know if you remember anything if you go on me like this?_

"Hello, Tarleth." Christiana managed to smile at her, chasing her thoughts away. Then she saw Vico propped against the wall. Christiana frowned. _Who does he think he is? Threatening Caron just because we are talking every now and then? Well, after today maybe not any longer, but still._

"Can you give me a moment, Tarleth?" on Tarleth's confused nod Christiana walked straight up to Vico and slapped him. Vico laughed:

"Hello, Birdie. Nice to see you too."

Christiana glared at him.

"Who do you think you are?!"

"What has gotten into you, Birdie?" _That insolent bastard! He has the nerve to ask!_

"You know well enough what I'm talking about! I am not your property, so don't you think you can rule my life. And don't you dare to threaten Caron again or..."

"Or what?"

A wicked smile appeared on her face.

"Don't come home."

"As if you knew where I live." snorted Vico. Christiana leaned close enough to whisper into his ear:

"Who says I don't?" she looked straight in his eyes determined not to back away.

"Yeah, right. And I'm king of Betancuria." He mocked her but something in her eyes told him she wasn't bluffing. Christiana turned away from him and smiled at Mando Haley.

"Ah, hello Mando."

Mando smiled and inclined his head.

"Nice to see you, Christiana." _Ah Mando, sometimes it's not easy to know what you' re going to say. And go and see THAT Dhorn is not exactly what I consider as a fun night._

"I have a task for you, if you're interested. I just wonder if you are up to it." he stroked his chin ponderingly."

"I'm sure Arto Benthur has lot's to say to me. Especially if he's lonely." Christiana shuddered at the thought. Mando raised an eyebrow:

"How do you know that? Well, no matter. But it looks to me, that you know him. Does he know you?"

Christiana frowned. _Do I know him? Arto Benthur? Do you know how happy it would make me if I could kill him?_

"Yeah, sure. He killed my father right in front of my eyes!"

Mando look thoughtful for a moment and sympathetic.

"Is there a chance he could recognize you?"

"I don't think so." Christiana shook her head.

"OK, then. Be careful. But I'm gonna send couple guys to watch over you, just in case."

"Just send Vico. He seems to know every move I make anyway." snickered Christiana and turned around to stick her tongue at Vico. She heard him mutter something that sounded like sassy wench, but he wasn't looking at her.

"I'd like to know what kind of person this man is. Find out what his thoughts are on whatever you can come up with in conversation without making it look like you're spying on him."

"Or being professional. Can't say I like the thought of him 'chastening' me." _Do I really have do this again? I know well enough who he is! _Christiana sighed.

"Married, has daughter a bit younger than me. He commands three units of fifty men. Special units. He was among first who entered castle. I was in the throne room when my father talked to general Galley. He sent me to my room, ordered not to let anybody I don't know in." she was looking at Mando, but she didn't actually see him. She was lost in the memory.

"And he was there... it wasn't general Galley, but him! He chopped my fathers head of... he..." Christiana's legs gave under her. Somebody firmly caught her around her waist before she could fall. Tears rolled down her cheeks for the first time since that night. She turned around to see who held her. Trough veil of tears she recognized Vico. Her emerald eyes looked him for a moment, full of tears. He pressed her tightly to his chest, gently stroking her hair._ He's being gentle with me. Why? _She didn't care anymore. Christiana buried her face into his chest sobbing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning**: Rated M for language and adult themes. Well, if you played id, you must know how Vico talks and behaves. Probably some game spoilers.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Neverwinter nights nor Valine's wonderful module _A Dance with Rogues _or characters in the story, only my main character Christiana Silverblade (with Valine's pre made background of course), but I might have put some new characters in the game and change it a bit to suit my story, like Vico is the one who caught her and spanked her for trying to sneak out (Sorry Valine for changing it, but I always saw it happened like this :-).

* * *

Christiana found herself in richly and comfortably furnished room. She couldn't remember how she got there, but it didn't mattered. She knew this room. Tapestries of dark red color, soft carpet, fireplace with two comfortable looking chairs, bookcase... Room was dominated by large feather soft bed, with silken sheets in midnight blue on which she was laing at the moment. It surprised her when she found herself in Vico's room. She never thought possible he could live like this. _Why? Because he's evil rapist? On the other side, he protects you and now he comforted you. Surely he can't be completely evil. And everyone likes to live comfortable._ Christiana tiredly lifted her head first, then forced herself to sit up. She looked around and found herself alone. She got out of the bed and walked slowly around the room, her fingers gently stroking over table, chairs, bookcase, everything that came under her hand. Yes, she has been here before, but never had the opportunity to really look around. It felt like she was getting glimpse into Vico's soul. _Right, if he didn't sold it to some demon or some such. Oh, hush, you!_ She was angry with herself. Her brain was telling her to run and get away as far as possible, while her heart told her to stay. _Too bad you always put heart above everything._ She traced letters on the spine of the book, surprised this one was poetry book. She knew this book. Same book was in her mothers library and later often found in Christiana's room. Christiana left bookcase. Weapon rack. Swords long and short, daggers. There was a special place which was empty at the moment. Maybe all the time. This must have Kinslayer's place. And right next to it – Christiana lovingly stroked longsword. So familiar and so dangerous – Desire. Sword Vico gave her before and now she found it again. Christiana opened wardrobe. Vico's dark plate armor caught her eye immediately, but there was also something else. Amids his dark clothing was another suit of armor. This one was different. It was made to measure. Black and dark crimson chain suit. Especially made for Christiana. _How did it got here?_ She knew that Igor the Blacksmith made that, but she never knew... was it on Vico's order? She sat down in one of the chairs in front of fireplace and pulled knees to her chin. Without even realizing it, Christiana started to sing:

_I don't know if you can see _

_The changes that have come over me _

_In these last few days I've been afraid _

_That I might drift away _

_I've been telling old stories, singing songs _

_That make me think about where I've come from _

_That's the reason why I seem _

_So far away today _

_Let me tell you that I love you _

_That I think about you all the time _

_Betancuria, you're calling me, now I'm going home _

_But if I should become a stranger _

_Know that it would make me more than sad _

_Betancuria's been everything I've ever had _

_Now I have moved and I've kept on moving _

_Proved the points that I needed proving _

_Lost the friends that I needed losing _

_Found others on the way _

_I have kissed the fellas and left them crying _

_Stolen dreams, yes, there's no denying _

_I have traveled hard, sometimes with conscience flying _

_Somewhere with the wind _

"Bardic lesson, Birdie?" asked Vico. He startled her a bit, but she wasn't surprised to see him. It was his home, after all.

"I had to learn lots of things. From etiquette, to foreign languages, horse ridding, embroidery, singing and playing musical instruments... name it." Christiana straightened her back as if wearing corset, her face emotionless as if telling a lecture. "To please your future husband in any way he desires."

"So only thing he has to teach you is how to fuck properly?" grinned Vico wickedly. Christiana shook her head and snorted.

"Heh, you haven't seen them. Most of them were old codgers. Some of them even older than my father was..." Christiana looked away, when she mentioned her father. Vico walked up to her and lifted her chin so he could see her eyes.

"Look, Christiana, you have to make peace with yourself. I know it hurts, but there is nothing that can bring him back to life. Sooner you realize that, than it will be easier for you."

"I know. It's just...it's hard to loose everything you had and knew. You know how it feels, don't you?" For a moment she thought he won't answer, he just watched her intently. Then he took a deep breath.

"Yes."

Christiana stood up, making Vico to step away a bit, then she walked over to Vico's wardrobe. Opening it wide, she pulled out her chain armor. Vico watched her every move.

"You remember, don't you?" asked Christiana quietly. Vico grinned evilly:

"Remember what? How you begged me to fuck you over and over again?"

Christiana punched him into chest:

"That never happened and you know that. Gods, do you ever think of something else besides sex and killing?"

Vico smirked and shrugged his shoulders:

"Nothing much."

Christiana just shook her head. Leaving her chain armor fall on the floor, she left Vico alone.

Tarleth walked up to her, when Christiana entered hideout again.

"Ah, there you are, Christiana. We thought..."

"Thought what?" raised Christiana an eyebrow.

"Well, you know... after Vico carried you away in his arms..."

Christiana shrugged:

"I must have fallen asleep at some point. How long...?

"Two hours. We thought you're gonna stay for a night..."

"Uh-huh. And what made you think so?" Christiana gave not very amused look. Tarleth shifted uncomfortably:

"Knowing Vico... " started Tarleth, but Christiana didn't let her finish:

"Yeah. Just because he's nice for while, I must end up in his bed, is that right?!" retorted Christiana. _I was in his bed, but that doesn't mean I have to sleep with him!_ "I suggest you don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong!"

Tarleth was taken back with Christiana's harsh tone and just stared at her for a moment. Christiana closed her eyes for a moment, than looked at Tarleth again.

"I'm sorry."

"That's alright." Tarleth nodded in acknowledgment.

"OK, now I need to talk to Alfons." said Christiana more to herself then to Tarleth, but Tarleth responded:

"You should be careful around him today..."

Christiana cut in again:

"I know. One of the operations went wrong. Don't worry, I know how to cheer him up." grinned Christiana.

"Grrr, yes?" Alfons growled at her, when she came close enough Christiana had to chuckle. _Very grumpy bear today, are we?_

"You find something funny?!" frowned Alfons.

"Yeah, sorry. It's just that right now you look like a grumpy bear who woke up in the middle of the winter with wrong paw first. Don't mind me, Alfons. I'll just ask Cata for clock and be on my way." Christiana smiled: "Can't let Chancellor waiting, can we?"

Alfons searched her face.

"This is not one of your little games. And after that display you had with Mando, I don't think it's such a good idea, even if I was convinced you can do the job, which I'm not."

Christiana smirked.

"Oh, I can do the job, don't you worry about that. And about that display, you don't have to worry, because it won't happen again. I had little talk with Vico. Even if he didn't said anything I didn't know before, that little talk helped." Christiana let the message sink in, then continued:

"By the way, how's Pia? I hope she didn't took it personally?"

Alfons frowned:

"She looked pretty miserable, when she came back. And she didn't wanted to talk about it. Can't blame her, if she thought it embarrassing for you or herself..."

"So you know what she was supposed to do?" asked Christiana curiously. Alfons shrugged:

"Half of the Family knows. No details though. That was left to the imagination..."

"That's nice, half of the Family knows I was supposed to sleep with woman! That would explain Mick's amused look when he saw me, right?! Too bad I knew what was that lesson about. No wonder she felt miserable. Probably still with hangover from that drug I gave her. Luckily for me, Master Nathan is not complaining about how it was done. Oh well, lets get down to business. Do you want me to go to the wizards tower or not?"

"Alfons watched her for a moment, then nodded. _Was that a hint of approval in his eyes I just saw? _

_Song used: Caledonia by Celtic Thunder_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **For a moment, my brother thought that Vico was the one who was doing embroidery :-) Kinda interesting thought, isn't it? "_Hey, Vico, we haven't seen you for some time. Have you got a new girlfriend or what?" "Nah, I've been doing some embroidery." "Eh, can you wait a second until I pick up my jaw from the floor?" "Sure. Wanna take a look at it? It's such nice and gentle motive..." _

* * *

**Warning**: Rated M for language and adult themes. Well, if you played it, you must know how Vico talks and behaves. Probably some game spoilers.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Neverwinter nights nor Valine's wonderful module _A Dance with Rogues _or characters in the story, only my main character Christiana Silverblade (with Valine's pre made background of course), but I might have put some new characters in the game and change it a bit to suit my story, like Vico is the one who caught her and spanked her for trying to sneak out (Sorry Valine for changing it, but I always saw it happened like this :-).

* * *

It was late at night. Christiana was tired and didn't wanted to go back to hideout. She decided to go to Bearpit. _Caron is there, isn't he? Maybe I could sneak past him. _She wasn't ready to face him after what happened before. Holding her breath she carefully looked around. Only Nelina was standing at the top of the stairs, next to the kitchen.

"Hello, Christiana. What's wrong?" asked Nelina, when she spotted her.

"Well... I'm trying to avoid Carin. Have you seen him?"

Nelina chuckled:

"Is it because of Trissa? Don't look at me like that, everyone here knows. And Master Nathan wants to talk to you. As for Caron... he's right behind you."

Christiana froze and blushed slightly. Nelina respectfully moved further away from them.

"Avoid me? Why would you do that?" asked Caron. Christiana turned around to look at him briefly, then turned her gaze to her boots.

"I... I thought... that you don't want to talk to me, after what I did..."

Raspy chuckle from behind Caron forced her to look up. _Vico! Damn him!_

"Now I really wonder what this is about. She wasn't nearly as shy when she was in my bed." smirked Vico. Caron's face darkened.

"What do you want now, Vico?" asked Christiana, frowning at him.

"You didn't came back. That bed can be so cold without you..." Vico was grinning now.

"You can freeze to death for I care! You know, I'm really tired of telling you I'm not your property. Maybe I should put some tag right on my forehead? Or even better bang it over your head and hope it can get trough your thick skull?!" Christiana's mood was getting worse. For a moment she even thought of taking her dagger on him, but quickly rejected the idea._ I hate him!_

"Why don't you just leave me alone, Vico?" sighed Christiana, resignation was heard in her voice. Vico chuckled:

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Vico, Master Nathan wants to see you." informed him Nelina, who just came back from upstairs. Vico just smirked at Christiana and then went upstairs. Christiana held her arm up to stop Caron's questions.

"Before you start, yes, I was in Vico's bed, and no, it wasn't because of sex."

Caron looked at her sceptically. Christiana shook her head.

"Look, I had brake down when I talked with Mando about my father and Vico, I don't know why, but he took me to his home. When I woke up, I was in his bed. We talked, then I left." Christiana sighed and was ready to leave him alone, when Caron caught her arm.

"Is this why you wanted to avoid me?"

"No. I thought... because of Trissa ..."

"It may have been a bit harsh, but I think she got the message." nodded Caron. Christiana held her breath for a moment.

"Does it mean that you are not going to stop talk to me?" Finally she asked carefully. Caron laughed.

"Silly. Did you really though I would never speak to you again?" he shook his head, still laughing.

"I hate to be a party popper, but I think you shouldn't let Master Nathan wait, Christiana." reminded her Nelina. Caron smiled at Christiana and let her go upstairs.

When she came upstairs, Warent smiled at her, Wesh merely nodded.

"Hey, Christiana, I heard you've been bad girl." addressed her Warent. Christiana raised an eyebrow at him:

"Really?!"

"Has it got something to do with Vico? He looked to be in good mood, when he came up here."smirked Warent. Christiana twisted one of her locks around her finger and smiled innocently.

"No, it's because of Trissa. And Vico is in good mood, because he thinks he embarrassed me in front of Caron. Just wait 'till morrow." Christiana smiled mysteriously, leaving both guards bit confused and curious.

"Now, now, I'm not telling you anything else. Wait and hear." smiled Christiana. Warent pouted:

"Aw, came on, Christiana." Warent's face was priceless. Christiana felt like pitying him, but shook her head:

"Sorry, guys. If I told you, wouldn't be surprise anymore. So, can I go inside, or have I wait until Master Nathan's finished with Vico?" guards just motioned her to go inside.

Christiana dropped curtsy. Master Nathan fixed his gaze on her. Vico smirked.

"Don't expect me to bow to you, oaf!" glared Christiana at Vico. His smirk even widen.

"What's this about, Christiana, Vico?" asked Master Nathan.

"Nothing to worry about, Nathan. Our little princess's just being cheeky."

"Uh-huh. And I suppose you have nothing to do about it? Luckily Caron is not pigheaded, unlike you!" Christiana completely ignored Master Nathan and continued glaring at Vico. Vico started to laugh.

"Well, we 'll have to see about that, won't we?"

Christiana sticked her tongue at Vico.

"Enough!" stopped their bickering Master Nathan, "I will not have you insulting each other. Christiana?" Master Nathan looked at Christiana awaiting an explanation of their dispute. Christiana folded hands under her breasts defiantly.

"He's vexatious."

"Love you too, sugar." snorted Vico. Christiana narrowed her eyes, then burst out laughing.

"Did you get hit in head when I wasn't looking?" asked Vico, rolling his eyes. Master Nathan patiently waited until Christiana calmed down.

"I'm sorry, Master Nathan. As vexatious as he is, he can also be sooo quizable. But I'm sure we're not here because of this Vico's special side." smirked Christiana at Vico.

"Yes. What happened between you and Trissa? I won't tolerate any further encounter like this!" informed her Master Nathan. Vico regarded them curiously.

"With Trissa's luck, next time I'll just finish that!" retorted Christiana. Master Nathan gave her stern look:

"You will NOT do that again, understood?!"

Christiana winced, but managed to answer:

"If she can keep her mouth shut and don't interfere into my life..."

"According to Trissa, it wasn't first time you attacked her. Care to explain?"

"Well if you consider yanking her hair as an attack... then yes, I attacked her. But she shouldn't call me slut!"

"And what you said to her before you attacked her this time?"

"Correction. She attacked first, after I said that lingerie was probably hers. I admit that that wasn't exactly flattering in given situation, but she had it coming." snorted Christiana. Vico was just listening, but by look at his face, Christiana knew he will ask about that later. Master Nathan nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Not that I know of." shrugged Christiana. When she left Master Nathan's room, she as smiling.

Vico caught up with her soon. His raised eyebrows ensured her in her previous assumption._ So, you want to know what this was about? _Christiana smirked, then took his hand. Vico smirked in return and let her lead him to the kitchen.

"Trissa, darling, could you come here for a moment?" Christiana let go of Vico's hand and suddenly felt something like regret when Vico's warm hand left hers. _Not now! Concentrate!_ Christiana had to smirk at Trissa's frightened expression, when she heard Christiana's voice.

"Don't worry, Vico just came to take a look at your neck. Don't mind me, I'm just off to bed. Busy day tomorrow. Ciao!"

Christiana looked at new clothes Master Gaston made for her. They were completely black, just as she asked. The top had corset like laces in front, but they couldn't be much tightened s Christiana soon discovered. _Oh my, my aureoles will poke out if I do any sudden move. _Her pants started in the middle of her hips and had laces on both sides all the way down. Her soft black leather boots were knee high and completed Christiana's appearance nicely. Master Gaston also added black hood, which covered even her nose and lips. Attached blond wig was another idea of hers, to match real Willow's hair, new addition to the Family. _But how can I disguise my eyes? Caron said he would recognize my eyes. Well and size of my butt..._ Christiana had plan. _If __**I **__can't change my eyes, there must be somebody who can. I doubt any of the wizards or sorcerers from academy will help me, but there is someone else who can help me. And one smile could be enough..._

Riverroad number 17 was Christiana's destination_._

"Yes? What do you want?" shouted woman voice from inside flat at the first floor, when Christiana knocked on the door.

"I'm looking for Dan Addams. I'm his friend from academy." answered Christiana.

"Oh, the academy. Do come in." old lady let Christiana inside, than looked at her properly:

"Oh my, what a pretty thing you are. I'll have to talk to Dan, for keeping such pretty friend like you in secret! Besides it's time he found some nice girl and settled down ..." grumbled Mrs Addams. Christiana quickly left Mrs Addams alone and went into Dan's room. Young aspiring wizard was siting at his table, studying from some heavy tome called Luskan's Arcane Brotherhood.

"Hey there..." Dan lifted his head and stared at Christiana for a moment. "Whoa..." managed Dan Finally. Christiana smiled at him:

"Hello, Dan. I need a little favor from you."

Dan let his eyes roam over Christiana's body.

"Yeah? And what that would be?"

"Oh, it's just a fiddlestick. I need this hood enchanted so it could change my eye color, when I put it on."

Dan laughed:

"Fiddlestick. Right. And I'm Elminster."

"Oh, I'm sure such clever handsome wizard like you can do it for me..." Christiana smiled at him sweetly. Dan gulped.

"Well... I suppose..."

"I'm sure you'll do your best. You wouldn't want to hurt me, would you?" she managed pleading look.

"OK. What you wanted again?"

"Just it could change my eye color to blue, when I wear it. And if you could put some enchantment on my clothes, that I wouldn't make noises and could hide better in shadows, that would be great. I would like to surprise my friends."

Dan worked his magic and after while he handed her things back to her.

"It's done. I did what you asked me to, plus I put some additional protection against cold, fire, acid and such on your clothes."

"Oh, Dan! Thats wonderful. How am I ever to thank you?" beamed Christiana.

"Say... would you go out with me tonight? Boys will get crazy when they see you."

Christiana put on really miserable face, hoping it would convince him of sincerity of her words.

"Dan... I would very much like to, but... Vico would kill you if I go out with you..." _Not that I want to go out with you. Even if I did, I don't think it would made Vico happy. And after all, skillful mage and for such low price is hard to find. _

"He would go against mage?" smirked Dan.

"You don't know him. He doesn't care if you're wizard or not. He's good with his sword. Very good. And jealous. Is there anything else I could repay you with?"

"There might be something." grinned Dan and pointed at his crotch. Christiana blushed slightly and whispered:

"You are aware that your mother is listening to us?"

Dan quickly cleared his throat. Christiana pressed one of her coin purses made for one hundred gold coins in Dan's hand.

"Will this be enough?" _Well such enchantments cost lots more, but one more smile..._

Dan quickly looked at coin purse in his hand, than back to Christiana.

"Just because it's you..."

Christiana smiled at him and quickly kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Dan." _Phew. Now lets get out of here. And we shall see if you can recognize mi in this, Vico!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning**: Rated M for language and adult themes. Well, if you played it, you must know how Vico talks and behaves. Probably some game spoilers.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Neverwinter nights nor Valine's wonderful module _A Dance with Rogues _or characters in the story, only my main character Christiana Silverblade (with Valine's pre made background of course), but I might have put some new characters in the game and change it a bit to suit my story, like Vico is the one who caught her and spanked her for trying to sneak out (Sorry Valine for changing it, but I always saw it happened like this :-).

* * *

Something wasn't right. Well, not exactly. Usually quiet air around hideout was quite often interrupted by quiet banging, followed by comments of exasperation and then bursts of laughter. Christiana shrugged shoulders and headed straight to Gina. The guard looked her up and down.

"Took your own sweet time to get here, didn't you? Well go inside, girlie." said Ginna and waved Christiana away. _So far so good. _Christiana nodded greetings at second guard and Mick and entered hideout. Finally she found source of all that banging, swearing and laughing. Dara and Kenny were sitting at Dalino's table and all three were playing cards._ Tired of dice, guys?_ But dice table wasn't empty either. Mando, Jacia, Vico and Tarleth were sitting there. Christiana cleared her throat to get her attention, but also get ready to change her voice. Only Tarleth turned her head, but Christiana knew that Vico was watching her even as he was putting his coins in the pot. Tarleth stood up and walked over to Christiana.

"Hello. You must be Willow. My name is Tarleth. Welcome to the family." she smiled at her. Christiana mumbled greetings in changed voice. OK, this is our base of operations. You should go to speak with Alfons. And those who are here right now... see that brown haired guy over there? That's Mando. He might have some special jobs available.

"Pleased to meet you." Mando inclined his head.

"Lass watching you with piercing gray eyes is Jacia. She sells poisons and handles... shall we say the less nice jobs?" said Tarleth. Jacia just laughed:

"They are nice. But if you don't have guts, don't even bother."

"Charming." smiled Christiana from behind her mask.

"And that's our very own dark knight..." grinned Tarleth at Vico. Vico smirked.

"I think I can introduce myself, Tarleth. So, why don't you come closer... Willow,?"

Christiana walked slowly up to Vico and stopped at arm length. Suddenly Vico pulled her down to his lap and laughed:

"Nice try, Birdie."

Tarleth look confused, others simply waited. With deliberately slow manner Christiana pulled down her hood and flipped her hair alluringly. For a moment she looked straight into his eyes, then she looked to see others.

"Sorry for that. It was just a test, if I can disguise myself. It worked on Master Nathan's guards in Chella's lesson, but I wanted to be sure I can really do that." smiled Christiana apologetically.

"Heh, good one, Christiana. And it was safe too. By the way, where is real Willow?" asked Tarleth. Christiana shrugged her shoulders.

"She's fine. I talked to her and asked her to lay down for a time being so I could try this. She should appear tomorrow."

Vico held her around waist and his hand occasionally wandered to her hip, to her breast, exploring her. Christiana tried her best to ignore him.

"Oh, by the way, I've finished your task, Mando." said Christiana as they returned to their game. Mando leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head.

"And?" asked Mando with raised eyebrow.

"I should have expected that the kind of dance they wanted was striptease." _Gods, I almost died of shame! Why, oh why I agreed to do that? I haven't done that before, so what made me to do it this time?_

"Sorry, you didn't asked. Besides, you know what kind of jobs I take care off." smiled Mando apologetically. "So how did it go?"

"Well, they believed I'm their lost girl. Those Dhorn and noblemen in there, I'm sure I've never seen them before. I don't think they could recognize me. When we finished, they divided us..."

"No details for me?" grinned Mando.

"No way!" retorted Christiana. Vico grasped Christiana's wrist quite painfully:

"Did you let him to fuck you?!" Vico's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Let go of me!" protested Christiana, but Vico held her in iron grasp.

"Did you?!" Vico squeezed even more painfully. _That will leave bruise!_

"Gods, you can be insufferable! Not that is any of your business, but no, I didn't. I send him for wine and when he was gone I sneaked away. Now, will you let go of me before you make any more bruises?!"

Vico was watching her for a moment, then finally let go of her wrist and slide his hand back to her waist. Christiana slapped his hand away, then stood up and pointedly sat on Mando's lap. Mando grinned at Vico and put his arm around Christiana's waist like Vico did before. Christiana didn't shy away from him, just wiggled her bottom a bit to find more comfortable position. With corner of her eye Christiana saw Vico's face darken. _Your own fault, Vico._

"Just like pox." Jacia chuckled. Christiana smiled at her sweetly:

"You should try it sometimes, it's quite comfortable. By the way, how's Vald?"

Jacia gave her one of her twisted cold smiles:

"I'll have a new job for you, if you're interested?" said Jacia and raised her eyebrow suggestively.

"Awww, poor Jacia. He probably couldn't stand you, right? Can't say I blame him..." taunted Christiana. "But don't worry, I'll take care of him. By the way, did he warded himself against you? Or you just don't have stomach to do that yourself?"

"Who asks too many questions, little princess... Just bring me head of that pig."

"Pretty big, muscular body... is that why you went for him Jacia?" smirked Christiana and stole glance at Vico.

"You have thing for big, strong man?" chuckled Jacia. Christiana jeered at Vico.

"Nah, he pisses me too much." then she smiled sweetly at Mando: "Why, just look at Mando. He's always so nice to me and not bad muscles too..." purred Christiana.

"Yeah, especially when he sends you to do jobs for him." poured salt in the wound Tarleth.

"Point." grinned Christiana: "Anyway, half of the time I want to kill Vico, so..."

Vico laughed.

"And rest of the time?" asked Jacia waspishly. _Rest of the time I want him to make love to me. I just have to face it: I want him to fuck me!_ Christiana was aware that she started to blush, but then she had an idea:

"Vico?" canted Christiana: "Have you got some handcuffs? Hm, and I believe I saw some whip in Zacho's exotic wares..."

"I like the sound of it." smirked Jacia.

"Do you?" asked Christiana curiously and smirked: "Do you think that image of his whipped back and sight of his own blood could turn him on?"

"As interesting as it may sound, you are bad liar, Birdie." then Vico added provokingly in low sensual voice: "On the other side... you chained to my bed... and whip... just enough pain to make it pleasurable for you..."

Christiana's cheeks were now flaming red. She quickly reached for her magic bag and pulled out succubus statute, that she brought from mayor's mansion. Then she stood up.

"Here. Have to talk to Alfons anyway!" then she stalked off to Alfons room and she could hear Vico's laughter all the way there.

_Stupid! So stupid! Just keep provoking him Christiana. Everybody already thinks it's like foreplay. And running away like scared bunny couldn't help much. _Christiana walked to Alfons, frowning.

"Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine today." chimed Alfons. Christiana went into her magic bag again and handed him clock, similar to those Cata gave her before.

"Here's the clock. And the wizards tower is burned down already. Looks like chancellor was paying late visit in wizards tower. And don't you think I'm mourning for that bastard!" Christiana's frown even deepened. Alfons put clock on his table, then turned back to Christiana.

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" retorted Christiana. Alfons chuckled:

"Yeah, I can see that. So what is it, little Christiana?"

"Just that asshole out there."she murmured and pointed in direction she came from.

"Vico?" asked Alfons.

"Who else? He constantly makes me feel like idiot, he's trying to order my life and scares every guy that comes to close to me to his liking..." sighed Christiana heavily.

"Hmm." Alfons stroked his chin ponderingly. "And when he comforted you after your had brake down?"

"Well, you could say it was one of his nicer moments. But what he said afterwards... I don't think he would be able to persuade me that he can be nice to me, even if I wanted him to!"

"By your attitude, I would say you already do. But take my advice, if you're not strong enough to control him, he will only hurt you. And believe me when I say, that I never saw him to take so much interest in single girl..."

Christiana frowned again, but her mind raced. _He never took so much interest in one girl? _Then she smirked:

"Thanks, Alfons. See ya." _Can Vico really be controlled?_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **I apologize it took me so long, but I spent whole Christmas in bed with high fever and writing was last thing on my mind at that time.

* * *

**Warning**: Rated M for language and adult themes. Well, if you played it, you must know how Vico talks and behaves. Probably some game spoilers.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Neverwinter nights nor Valine's wonderful module _A Dance with Rogues _or characters in the story, only my main character Christiana Silverblade (with Valine's pre made background of course), but I might have put some new characters in the game and change it a bit to suit my story, like Vico is the one who caught her and spanked her for trying to sneak out (Sorry Valine for changing it, but I always saw it happened like this :-).

* * *

Her lessons were almost finished. Again! Now she needed to go to the One Thousand Steps Inn and talk to Master Kelten. And then? _Caron! I must warn him! _Christiana shot out of the hideout as if was burning right behind her. She could hear Vico swearing behind her, but she didn't pay any attention to him. It was already dark outside. Christiana didn't even changed her clothes. When she arrived to the Bearpit, her attire made a few patrons raise an eyebrow. Christiana looked around crates filled hall, but couldn't see Caron anywhere. _Oh Gods, I cannot be late!_

"Nelina, have you seen Caron?" asked Christiana desperately.

"Where is the fire, Christiana?"

"There will be major screwup if I don't find Caron, before it's too late, Nelina!"

"Calm down, Christiana. Are you sure you're OK? Your behavior is bit strange lately."

"Your behavior would be strange as well, if you care whether Caron lives or dies!" snapped Christiana. Nelina wasn't sure what's wrong.

"This is Family, remember? And family cares."

Christiana frowned.

"Right now, I don't care if Family cares! Just tell me where he is!"

Nelina shrugged her shoulders:

"In the kitchen."

Christiana left her standing there and went in the kitchen like a storm. She noted Trissa, who almost shyly tried to get Caron's attention, Wally and Denny bickering as usual. _Looks like Chella will have to box their ears soon enough. _Chella was talking to Keila and her sister. And it looked like Caron just finished his dinner. He smiled when he saw Christiana, but before he could say something, Christiana was faster.

"We need to talk! Alone!"

"Sure... but..." started Caron. Christiana interrupted again:

"Chella? I need to borrow Caron. You don't need him now, do you?" Christiana registered Trissa's angrylook she gave her, but Christiana's attention was on Chella at the moment.

"My little Christiana, I hope..."

"Chella! This is really important!"

"I bet it is!" whispered Trissa menacingly and Christiana could see Trissa's knuckles turn white how she pressed her nails into palm. Christiana turned to her and hard stare she gave her made Trissa shiver.

"I thought I made myself clear, Trissa! And it's fucking time you start to take me seriously!"

"Christiana! Watch your tongue!" warned her Chella shocked.

"Sorry, Chella. Too much time spent with Vico, I guess."

Chella shook her head disapprovingly. She didn't like the idea that she spends so much time with Vico. Not at all. Christiana grabbed Caron's hand and led him out of kitchen. She went to the apartment which Master Nathan gave her before, but not yet in this time. For a moment Christiana was silent.

"What's wrong?" asked Caron concerned, when it looked like she's not going to say anything.

"You... I... well..." started Christiana. Caron just smiled and waited for her to continue.

"Look, Caron, you mustn't go down into sewers." Christiana said so fast, that Caron had hard time to understand what she was saying.

"Umm... what?"

"It may seem crazy, but this happened before. All this... all these lessons... I've already done them once and now it's happening all over again. And if I don't do something... you will die... I... I can't go trough that again... I can't..." her eyes filled with tears.

"Listen to her, it might save your ass." Christiana could hear Vico's voice behind her. _One day... just one day without him following me. Is that too much to ask?_ Christiana spun around and slapped him.

"You know! You remember!"

"Yeah." shrugged Vico.

"And you never told me, you bastard!" she wanted to slap him again, but this time he caught her wrist.

"I don't remember what you remember! I didn't said anything, because you don't seem to remember what I remember that happened." Vico looked straight into her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Caron wanted to know, but they ignored him. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. _Could it be... that what I feel when I'm with him... that those are not just... urges... desires... or whatever... but... could it really happened already?_

"I... don't understand..."

"It's not completely same, because you know what's going to happened." said Vico and looked at Caron. Christiana opened her eyes and looked at Caron too. Suddenly her features became hard and she frowned:

"No! I wont let that happened! And you're going to help me whenever you like it or not!"

"Can I say something?" asked Caron.

"NO!" said Vico and Christiana at the same moment.

"Look, I'm trying to save you. And this asshole is going to help me keep you alive while I'm gone."

"What..." started Caron, but Vico's tone made him stop.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Birdie?!" Christiana could tell, Vico wasn't happy. Not at all.

"I have to go and see Master Kelten. Supposedly about traps." _As if I needed to know about traps, when I recovered all his traps from wizards tower! _"But he'll drop me out in the forest, so I have enough time to think if I want to go back to Betancuria or not. It already pissed me of, that I couldn't save Tony, but you WILL make sure, that Caron lives, when I come back. Am I clear?" Vico's eyes dangerously narrowed.

"What did you had with Tony?!"

Christiana waved her hand dismissively:

"He wanted to marry me, but that's not point. So, do you understand?"

Suddenly Vico grinned.

"Yeah, I do. But favor for a favor."

Christiana didn't like his tone. _He's planning something!_

"And that would be?" asked Christiana carefully. Vico responded with single word:

"You."

Christiana blinked. _So much for Alfons' advice._ Christiana straightened her shoulders and held her head high. _If nothing else, I can keep some dignity._

"Agreed." said Christiana and then she walked away, heading to the One Thousand Steps Inn.

Christiana stood on the sandy shore, where she was left by Master Kelten. Frustrated she kicked rock that was peaking out of the sand.

"Damn! How am I supposed to know where to go? This is NOT the place where you dropped me off last time!" Christiana looked sullenly around._ I guess that's what I get for changing past! But if it keeps Caron alive..._ Determined to get back to Betancuria, Christiana made her way up the sandy path. Soon she lost sense of time._ Yep, next time I concentrate on being ranger than thief!_

"Sure, couple of miles to the south and west and you'll find road to Betancuria. Well thanks a lot for the advice, Master Kelten. I have only one slight problem. Where the heck is south?!" muttered Christiana angrily as she stumbled into forest.

"Great, a broken bridge. At moments like this I really regret, that I can't use magic." Christiana sat down at the end of the bridge and swung her legs.

"Nice. I'm here few hours maybe and it already looks like I'm going crazy. I'm talking to myself aloud, I don't care if anybody hears me and yeah, it sure looks like nice place for picnic. And safe too. Oh, it's only a bit high, isn't it?" She leaned back and rested herself on her forearms.

"Riiiight. Now let's see... Caron is safe with Vico and I'm stuck here." _But it's nice and sunny here, I could take a sunbath. _"That's it. I have to get out of here, before I loose it completely." Christiana stood up and looked around.

"OK, think. How hard it can be to get out of here? If only I could remember what my teacher said about orientation in wilderness. Or what that ranger told me last time. Umm... yeah, especially when I can't even remember his name." Christiana sighted and looked at the sun. She blinked for a moment and then it hit her:

"Of course... sun. If I follow sun and go slightly this way... yeah, this should work."

It took her some time to get near small fort. Men on the walls certainly didn't look like soldiers. Most of them looked like the haven't seen inside of tub for some time and word shave probably didn't even existed in their vocabularies. _Bandits. Great, just when I wanted to ask them if there is another way to Betancuria._ Just when she thought it would be in her best interest to leave, she spotted two women talking. Christiana sneaked closer and listened to them.

"Would you believe that? Three weeks and first guy we have to catch is ranger? I mean, he's quite handsome, but it's not like rangers carries large sums of gold or anything valuable." said first one.

"Yeah. I don't really know why Marcus keeps him anyway. Does he think he'll get some ransom money from the rangers gild or what?"shook her head second woman.

"Not likely. Besides, he didn't even send anybody into city. How can they know they have to pay for his release...anyway, nobody seems to miss him. I mean, I heard that rangers can spend days, weeks even months in forest and nobody will come looking for them."

"That would be because they spend all their time in forest, Katia. They know all animals and can talk to them. They are safe in the forest."

"You mean they actually understands what animals are saying, Glina?" asked girl named Katia, surprised.

"Probably. You could go down in dungeon and ask that ranger yourself, but I doubt he'll tell you anything."

Christiana decided that she heard enough. _Ranger, you said? I wouldn't be surprised if it was the same one I saved on the road last time. Well, even if it's not him, I should help him. And he might help me to get out of here. _She watched the main gate for a while, then decided to find different way inside. The moat didn't look very invitingly. She went all the way around to find some other way to get in, but found none. It was almost dark when she got back to the main gate. Wind was quite strong now and was shook with gate. Few times it almost looked like it would force open, but it didn't. _Maybe if I help it a bit?_ Christiana made sure that sentry on the wall won't see her, and then she sneaked to the gate. She waited for strong enough blow of wind and then she opened the gate.

"Damn that wind. Hey, Nick, get your ass down there and shut it." shouted on of the bandits. Christiana sneaked into the main building. _Looks like they rely only on their sentry._ Easily enough she found stairs down and followed them. Single guard was sitting behind the table next to prison door. There was no way she could sneak in and out with ranger without guard noticing them._ But if I get rid of her now, she won't alarm anyone when her prisoner escapes._ Christiana sneaked behind guard and broke her neck. She could hear that horrid sound when those bones went out of their place, but she had no other choice. Christiana closed her eyes for a moment to shake away that feeling that crept upon her, that she killed somebody, somebody who didn't directly endangering her._ But she would kill you. Or threw you into prison as well. And don't forget all those bandits here. Unlike Dhorn, these don't share motto: Woman should be saved for her husband only. Or whatever is that gibberish they are advertising._ She nodded to herself and then proceeded with unlocking the prison door. Christiana opened the door just enough to look inside and snickered._ Real damsel in distress._ Dark haired ranger in his late twenties or early thirties was sitting on the floor and haven't noticed her yet. Christiana finally remembered his name. Anden Goodmanner. Ranger looked up to her and watched her for a moment.

"You are not bandit." said ranger. Christiana had to smile.

"No, I'm not, Anden. But we should get out of here, before real bandits realize what' s going on." He looked confused for a moment.

"How do you know my name?"

"We can talk later, Anden." shook her head Christiana, then she walked to the stairs.

"Is she sleeping?" whispered Anden, but suddenly regretted his question.

"Umm... no." said Christiana and carefully avoided looking at ranger Without any further questions, they managed to get out of the fortress without being noticed.

"I must thank you for saving my life, m' lady..."

"Christiana. Is there any other way how to get to Betancuria? The bridge is broken."

Anden nodded.

"I know. It was destroyed when Dhorn soldiers attacked Betancuria and there was no one to repair so far. There is burrow not far from here. It used to be tomb of some warrior. We should be able to get on the other side of the bridge." explained Anden and together they headed back to Betancuria the way he suggested.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **Thanks again for reviews. Good to know you still enjoy my story. :-)

**Warning**: Rated M for language and adult themes. Well, if you played it, you must know how Vico talks and behaves. Probably some game spoilers.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Neverwinter nights nor Valine's wonderful module _A Dance with Rogues _or characters in the story, only my main character Christiana Silverblade (with Valine's pre made background of course), but I might have put some new characters in the game and change it a bit to suit my story, like Vico is the one who caught her and spanked her for trying to sneak out (Sorry Valine for changing it, but I always saw it happened like this :-).

Anden left Christiana when they entered city._ Hm, looks like he's same again. Always trying to get to know me, even though I'm completely uninterested._ _Kinda reminds me Lord Wolgang. No wonder he's still single. Any woman of my acquaintance couldn't stand him. Sure, he knew a lot about hunting and such, but he wasn't talking about anything else. Well, I have to admit, that Dhorn occupation has at least one advantage, no more boring lectures on hunting from Lord Wolfgang. _Christiana watched Anden heading to the Rangers guild and then she went to Drago's warehouse.

"Hey girl, haven't seen you for some time. Everything alright?" smiled Drago when he spotted her.

"I really hope so, Drago. Vico was taking care of him, well I told him to , so I hope he did."

"Well, if Vico was taking care of somebody, you won't have any trouble from him anymore. Who and what happened that you wanted Vico to take care of it anyway?"

Christiana shook her head:

"No, I didn't mean it like that! I asked Vico to make sure that Caron lives when I get back."

Drago laughed:

"That's the funniest thing I heard in days. Vico and Caron? Chris, Chris, do you use that pretty head of yours sometimes? Never heard about two roosters on one barnyard?"

"What? Oh... well, I believe I... I don't think that's problem anymore. " said Christiana and looked away. Drago stopped laughing and asked:

"So you've chosen, huh?"

"I guess so..."

"You guess so? Well, from what you've told me so far... hm... as I see it, you love Caron but chose Vico,... because you're 'fraid that Caron wouldn't stand a chance against Vico if he decided that he doesn't agree with your decision?"  
"No. It's... different. "

Drago watched her for a moment. Then he gently lifted her chin and Christiana looked at him. Her eyes were sad and there was also confusion.

"It's not my place to tell you what to do, I can only tell you to be careful. I know that wasn't your fault, but Tony already paid with his life for trying to get close to you."

"That was different. He said... well, I didn't even knew him... but it doesn't matter anymore."

"He wanted to marry you. Half of the Family knows. I'm surprised Vico didn't make a scene. I'm sure he would confronted Tony 'bout that." nodded Drago. _Well, of course you know, Tony was smuggler like you. But does half of the Family have to know?!_

"Vico knows. I told him. And speaking of which, I have to go. And thanks, Drago." Christiana smiled at him and went to hideout.

XXX

Absentmindedly Christiana nodded greetings to three guards at the entrance to the hideout and entered.

"Christiana! Good to see you!" exclaimed Tarleth when she saw her.

"Hi." muttered Christiana without lifting her head and made her way to the chair Vico usually occupied. When she sat down, Mando turned to her:

"Hey, Chris. Just word if advice. You might want to sit somewhere else. This is Vico's chair."

"So what?" shrugged Christiana. Suddenly whole hideout went silent. They were watching Vico striding straight to his chair. Except Christiana. She didn't even lift her head, but kept staring in the middle of nowhere.

"About time you finally got back!" growled Vico. With corner of her eye Christiana registered Tarleth rushing into Alfons' room. Still starring nowhere, Christiana shrugged:

"Missed me? By the way, aren't you supposed to do something?" finally she looked him. He was scowling at her and his eyes dangerously narrowed. Christiana raised an eyebrow and snorted. Then she put her feet on the table and started to swing herself on the chair. She was playing dangerous game and she knew it. Vico was loosing his face. Her eyes challenged him. _So what it will be, hm? Are you ready to loose your face in front of everyone here? Dark knight humiliated? Ready to comply with my wishes or will you choose to be old self and behave accordingly to your reputation?_

"Get one to know one, Vico." smiled Christiana. Vico smirked and sat on the chair opposite her, mimicking her pose.

"What's going on here?" Alfons looked across the room and stopped his gaze at Vico and Christiana. They just ignored him and kept staring at each other.

"That part of the month, is it?" snorted Vico.

"How did you guess?" asked Christiana innocently, but her eyes stayed hard.

"Checked your panties." chuckled Vico. Christiana nodded:

"Very funny. And you're completely wrong." then she turned her head to Alfons, as if she just now registered his presence. "Oh, hello Alfons. Is something wrong?" smiled Christiana sweetly as if nothing was going on there. The suspense in the room was palpable. Alfons looked around again. It looked like everybody stopped in their tracks, just paying attention to the couple at the table.

"Have you got nothing else to do?!" growled Alfons. It took few moments for onlookers to register what he was saying, but finally resumed to what they were doing as quietly as possible, not wanting to miss a single word.

"I think it's tome to hit the road. Sorry for the commotion, Alfons." said Christiana, then looked at Vico. "And I think we need to talk." Christiana picked up her bag and raised from chair.

Vico nodded and stood up too.

"You bet."

XXX

They walked together trough sewers.

"I need a bath." sniffed Christiana. Vico just quickly glanced at her, but said nothing. They just continued walking. Suddenly Christiana realized they weren't going anywhere she knew it.

"Where are we going?" asked Christiana after while.

"You said you need a bath." shrugged Vico. They came to the ladder, but strangely enough, this one wasn't leading up but down. Vico pointed to the ladder.

"Umm..." _Is this some sort of punishment for what I did in hideout?_

Vico smirked and climbed down first. Christiana followed him cautiously. When she reached end of the ladder, it surprised that she didn't see sewer walls anymore. The chamber they were in was actually carved in the rock. Vico was standing few meters from Christiana, waiting for her.

"Where are we?" asked Christiana, looking around. Vico didn't answer and walked further into cave. Christiana quickly closed distance between them and reached him just when they entered long descending tunnel. It surprised her that there was strange green light so they didn't need torch.

"Gas." explained Vico. It was getting warmer. From tunnel they emerged into large chamber. What took Christiana's attention were several pools with dark water. She could see small bubbles rising from bottom of the pool. It reminded her special pool they had in the castle. Water there was always warm and those bubbles were so relaxing...

„This..." Christiana dropped he backpack on the ground, looking around speechless.

Vico nodded.

"We're deep beneath castle. Not many people know about this. But from what I know, they knew about it on castle. At least some of them. Rumor was, that your father had pool like this right in his bedchamber."

"I don't know about that, but there was pool like this at the far end of arboretum. I loved it there..." trailed Christiana off in memory.

"Now you can take a bath, like you wanted." smirked Vico. Christiana watched him for a moment.

"It wouldn't hurt if you took bath as well. When you had bath last time anyway? And your leathers doesn't smell like roses either." sniffed Christiana at Vico.

Vico grinned:

"Is that an offer?"

"You bet." chuckled Christiana and before he could react, she pushed him into biggest pool. Vico surfaced sooner than Christiana expected, but still she couldn't stop laughing.

"Luckily you don't have your plate mail. You could have drown or get pretty rusty..." before she could finish sentence or even guess what Vico was up to, suddenly she felt his grasp on her wrist. Moment later she was in dark warm water as well. She gasped when she was on the surface again, wiping her face. First she glared at him, but remembering that she was the one who pushed him in first, Christiana shook her head and smiled.

"You haven't told me yet where's Caron." said Christiana. She took of her top and tossed it aside, staying mostly covered with water. Vico started to undress as well, but kept glancing at Christiana while doing so.

"I'm surprised you haven't rushed to see him. Instead you went to hideout. Were you expecting to find me there?" asked Vico. He stopped for a moment, just so he could watch her reaction. Christiana's pants and panties landed close to her top. Then she leaned to the edge of the pool, letting small bubbles massage her skin and closed her eyes. Small sigh escaped her lips. Then she looked at Vico again.

"Does it matter? Drago told me that Caron is alright. And Family always knows, so if Caron was dead, Drago would told me. And that's all matters."

Vico moved closer and put his hands on Christiana's sides, trapping her there.

"Than it makes me wonder... you want him alive, but don't personally check. So why you wanted _me_ to do that?"

Christiana pushed his hands away and started to take of his remaining clothes. Vico caught her wrist and waited for her to look at him.

"Why?!"

Christiana smirked:

"If you want done something properly, do it yourself or get the best one for the job. After all, you're the best Family can offer, are you not?" Vico's eyes narrowed, but he let go of her wrists. Christiana bared his chest and and threw his shirt away. Her lips parted slightly when she slid her hands across his muscular chest. Suddenly she shook her head slightly and pushed him away. Moving closer to her backpack, she took out her washcloth. Vico used this opportunity to get rid himself of rest of his clothes. Christiana watched his garments land with _plop_, then she slowly turned her head to Vico. Vico moved to her and gently lifted her chin. There was something in her eyes and he wasn't sure what it was. It looked like mix of fear with just hint of desire, but he could see she was oblivious to it and there was something else he couldn't place. Vico turned her around. She was like rag doll. He put his hands on her shoulders and lowered his face to her ear. Christiana stiffed. Vico said nothing. His hands slid down from her shoulders and encircled her waist, then he pressed his cheek to hers. They stood there for a while motionless. Christiana turned around. His eyes were closed. Vico must felt that she is looking at him and opened his eyes. Single tear found her way down Christiana's cheek. It looked like something broke in her. Then her arms went around his neck and she buried her face to his neck. Suddenly they were interrupted by footsteps. Christiana looked up. her face flaming red when she saw Mick Weber. Vico turned his head and glared at him:

"Shove off!" growled Vico. Mick cleared his throat. More with fear of Vico than embarrassment.

"Umm... sorry to interrupt, but Master Nathan already knows that Christiana is back and..."

Vico turned fully to face Mick. Christiana went behind him to cover herself a bit.

"Spit it out and get lost!"

"Er...he wants to talk to her. Immediately."stuttered Mick.

"We'll be there short. Now get the fuck out of here." said Vico and waved him off, but he was still standing there, unwilling to leave.

"Well... he also said if she's with you... that you... are in big trouble." Mick was now watching something very interesting next to his feet. Vico snorted, then turned serious.

"We're coming right now."

Mick nodded and left. Vico turned back to Christiana.

"Something' s going on." said Vico quietly. She just nodded, not even looking at him. He kissed her brow and she lifted her head to gaze at him. Then she looked at her wet clothes. Vico followed her gaze, then chuckled:

"Wouldn't want you to catch cold, little kitten." _What's the fascination with animals? _He emerged from pool and searched in her backpack. Then he pulled out her cloak. Christiana climbed out of water and shivered slightly. She looked somewhat numb. Vico threw cloak around her shoulders and scooped her in his arms.

"Let's go." said Vico.

"Naked?"

"My place, so you can get dressed. Nathan can wait a moment."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **Sorry for taking so long again, but in RL there is much more to do now, so I don't have that much free time anymore, but don't worry, I haven't abandoned this. For those interested, this chapter was written in sense of song Issues by The Saturdays. (Well, thats how Christiana feels here)

* * *

**Warning**: Rated M for language and adult themes. Well, if you played it, you must know how Vico talks and behaves. Probably some game spoilers.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Neverwinter nights nor Valine's wonderful module _A Dance with Rogues _or characters in the story, only my main character Christiana Silverblade (with Valine's pre made background of course), but I might have put some new characters in the game and change it a bit to suit my story, like Vico is the one who caught her and spanked her for trying to sneak out (Sorry Valine for changing it, but I always saw it happened like this :-).

* * *

Wardrobe in Vico's place was standing open. Christiana was standing in front of it with large soft towel around her and with another wrapped around hair, eying critically her chain armor.

"You know well enough I'll need something under that armor, if I don't want to be scratched all over." said Christiana when she heard soft footsteps on the carpet behind her.

"Yeah, that would be shame. Hold on, I've got something here." said Vico and went in one of his drawers. Christiana turned to look what he's doing. He was only wearing black trousers. She left her eyes roam freely over his body and stopped on his face, when he turned to her.

"Now you had bath and if you shaved as well, that would be great." smiled Christiana: "Then you won't look like an ape anymore."

Vico threw her black satin underwear.

"When did you learn to be so cheeky?"

Christiana didn't answer, but looked at underwear Vico tossed her.

"And how many girls wore this before me?" asked Christiana unpleasantly. Vico smirked:

"They hate to wear something another one had. This was worn before, but you were the one who wore it."

Surprised, Christiana blinked, but Vico didn't offer any explanation.

"Put it on and let's go. Nathan' already waiting as it is." said Vico and put his boots on. Christiana pouted, then she dropped towel that was hugging her body.

"Lady should be modest." smirked Vico. She boldly turned to face him:

"Oh yeah? Since when you're complaining to see naked woman. Besides, it's not the first time you see me naked, so I've nothing to hide from you." then she turned away from him and got dressed. When her armor was tugged into right position, Christiana moved to the weapon rack and reached for her sword, Desire.

"What do you want to do?" asked Vico, who was all dressed up and ready to go. Christiana glanced at him, then fastened her longsword to her belt.

"When I asked you to look after Caron, the reason was, that last time he was killed by two Dhorn in the cellar of the house next to my accommodation. They tortured him and literally disemboweled him. We'll go and kill them. And after that, there'll be some Dhorn spies to kill. Are you in?"

"Do you need to ask?" Vico walked to Christiana and pulled remaining towel of her hair.

"But tell me," he slowly ran his hand trough her hair,: "there was something in our voice, when you told me about those spies. What was that?"

Christiana leaned to his touch.

"What do you think?"

Vico lowered his face closer and started to nuzzle her neck.

"Besides you should wear your hair loose? That there was hate in your voice."

Christiana tangled one hand in his hair.

"Maybe. Should I love them, when they tried to rape me?" murmured Christiana. Vico tensed for a moment.

"Now I just wonder what you think about right now. Are you going to make them suffer? Or think if it's directed to you as well? Maybe both, hmm?"

Vico pulled away from her.

"We've gotta go." growled Vico and she chuckled:

"That's what I thought." she ran hand trough her still wet hair to restore some order and then followed Vico.

XXX

"OK, explain something to me." started Christiana, when they came out from One Thousand Steps Inn.

"What? Me? You should find someone else for your questions, Birdie." smirked Vico.

"You might act like bully half of the time, but come on, I know you well enough to know that you ain't stupid. Besides, you're the only one who can answer me this."

"Well, in that case, you need good teacher and lots and lots of practice."

Christiana punched his shoulder:

"And you would be that teacher I presume?! But that's not what I asked. I wanted to know, how is possible, that my armor and sword were both in my and yours _versions_ or whatever you want to call it. Nothing else was. Well, that's not entirely truth. One of my dresses were in the my dresser in the kitchen, but nothing else from _before. _And from yours my underwear? You must admit it sounds totally crazy. So anything else?" while Christiana was talking, Vico was watching her.

"What?" Christiana raised an eyebrow at Vico.

"Nothing else that I know of. But from what I can tell, you changed a lot."

Christiana frowned a bit.

"Like how?"

"You were more bloodthirsty. And you didn't cared who fucked you as long somebody fucked you, before you came to me."

Christiana's jaw dropped. She looked into Vico's eyes, but she could feel he didn't lied to her.

"So... we were... couple?" asked Christiana slowly.

"Well, if you ant to call it like that, then yeah, we were. And from your behavior since _this_ started all over again, I can tell we weren't in _yours._" said Vico. Christiana paused for a moment.

"No... we weren't."

"Why not?" Vico wanted to know.

"I... I don't know. I think I was afraid of you. It feels like this is some kind of compromise. Before... before I was different to. I was afraid to kill. Even that veterinarian from the castle. I let him go before and Master Nathan sent you to take care of him. And this time, I just killed him myself. On one side it's like I'm becoming worse, but on the other side, you've changed to. Change so much that I can lo... like you." Christiana quickly looked away, blushing. Vico lifted her chin.

"Look at me." said Vico simply and she obeyed.

"That was not what you wanted to say." His thumb touched her lips, his fingernail prickled her skin lightly. Vico leaned closer and teased her lips with tip of his tongue.

"And my change, as you say, is more to your liking?" murmured Vico. Christiana stared at him from under her lashes, half afraid of what she would see.

"Vico... I..." started Christiana, but he silenced her by putting his fingers against her lips.

"You know you want to..."

"Yes...but..." mumbled Christiana from under his lips. Vico took his fingers away and kissed her. Her hands were shaking. She slid them up his chest and put them around his neck. One of Vico's hands found nape of her neck, the other one moved along her jawbone.

"You there!" called someone in rough voice behind there. Vico growled. _Always someone bothering, isn't there?!_ Dhorn soldier came closer.

"You two will come with me! Prostitution is capital crime!"

Vico's face darkened. He looked like he was going to rip soldiers ams.

"Are you calling my girl a whore, Dhorn?!" _Is he actually defending me? He definitely changed a lot from what I knew about him before..._

"Your behavior is shameless." snorted Dhorn. Christiana took Vico's hand a tried to pull him away.

"Let's go, please."

Vico threw murderous glance at Dhorn and then put his hand around Christiana's waist possessively.

"This time, Dhorn, this time!"

XXX

"I've passed all my lessons, Master Nathan."

He didn't even lifted his head, when he spoke.

"I know. I'm pleased. But there are other matters that need to be attended. But first, I would like to know what was that about with Vico and Caron."

"Oh, that," Christiana glanced at Vico, "well, I asked Vico to look after him."

"And you think he can't take care of himself?"

"Well, sure, I could have leave him alone, but I didn't fancied to come back, just to find out that he was tortured a left to death in some stupid cellar by Dhorn spies, as you sent him to investigate."

Master Nathan looked at Christiana. He didn't look very happy. _OK, looks like I've overdone it. No matter, I would have done that again!_

"I did sent him to investigate, if you need to know."

"What?! When?"

"Not long ago. Just before you came. Now I would like to expl..."

Christiana didn't let him finish:

"Right now, Caron will die if we don't help him! Vico!" Christiana pressed Vico's hand and without another word left. It took just few moments before Vico joined her.

"You know what you've just done, don't you?" asked Vico.

"Right now, we're saving Caron's life. If Nathan wants to punish me for that, OK, but if I go back right now, you can be sure that my language will be really colorful!" retorted Christiana while taking stairs down by three.

"Do you want to burst into common room like storm?" smirked Vico. Christiana glared at him.

"Don't try to piss me off, Vico! Besides, if you really care about patrons, you can always pretend that you had fling and I found out. And by the way, is that true what Trissa said?"

"What Trissa said?"

"That you screwed her behind crates as well."

Vico smirked:

"Is that what she told you?"

"More or less. I think she was trying to bait me, but if you did, you better tell me right now!"

"And what would you do if I did?" Vico raised an eyebrow, amused.

"None of your business. So did you?"

"Actually, it _is_ my business, don't you think?"

"I hate you!"

"He he. And for your information, I don't fuck whores. Which makes me wonder... why do I want to fuck you, hm?"

Suddenly Christiana's sword hit Vico's cheek flatly.

"I've never let anyone inside except you, jerk, so shut the fuck up!"

Half of the patrons were watching them curiously.

"Does anyone here have some helpful comment?!" glared Christiana at patrons, than looked back at Vico.

"Sometimes I think I should kick you out of my life as soon as possible." growled Christiana.

"Yeah? And what's stopping you, Birdie?" smirked Vico.

"Because than I would have to admit to myself, that I love you, asshole!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning**: Rated M for language and adult themes. Well, if you played it, you must know how Vico talks and behaves. Probably some game spoilers.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Neverwinter nights nor Valine's wonderful module _A Dance with Rogues _or characters in the story, only my main character Christiana Silverblade (with Valine's pre made background of course), but I might have put some new characters in the game and change it a bit to suit my story, like Vico is the one who caught her and spanked her for trying to sneak out (Sorry Valine for changing it, but I always saw it happened like this :-).

* * *

Christiana refused talk to Vico. She was angry with herself, that she more or less admitted that she loves him. Vico was quite amused by her anger and silence.

"How good you are with dwarfs?" Finally spoke Christiana, while lockpicking door. Vico's back was turned to her, looking for any signs of Dhorn or anyone else.

"I hate them." shrugged Vico. They could hear faint click as the door unlocked.

"Good, there is one inside." smirked Christiana. They entered Bognar's house.

"Who's there?" dwarf seemed seemed little startled, when he spotted the two of them.

"What about him?" asked Vico.

"We just need his key, so you can kill him." shrugged Christiana.

"Wait!" pleaded dwarf.

"There is nothing you can say to save your life. You were paid by Dhorn to look the other way. And besides, you've already told me everything last time." waved him Christiana away.

"Be as it may, nevertheless I've got message for you, princess."

Christiana's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah? And what would that be?"

"He's waiting for you, he wants you to come to him."

"Are you talking about Vico, perchance?" smirked Christiana. Vico didn't even bother to reply, he just played with his sword, waiting for Christiana to finish with that stinky dwarf.

"No, I didn't mean him. The message is: You are doing very well, princess. Much better then last time. I am pleased."

"And who is this mysterious someone, midget?" Vico wanted to know and Christiana nodded.

"I'm just a messenger. Can't tell you. You'll know in time." said Bognar.

"Well, that was enlightening. Can I kill him now?" asked Vico.

"Enjoy." smirked Christiana.

"Finally. " exclaimed Vico. Bognar squeezed hilt of his axe tighter.

"Bring it on, dwarf."

"Could you toss me his key, while you're playing with him, Vico?" asked Christiana. Vico blocked Bognar's axe with Kinslayer and with other hand he punched his nose. Then he deftly searched him, while he was preoccupied with bleeding nose. Vico threw key to Christiana.

"Thanks." smiled Christiana and unlocked cellar door.

XXX

Christiana swallowed hard, when she approached spot where she found Caron last time. There was no blood around this time. _I hope he's alright. He must be alright!_ She pressed herself to the wall, hidden in the shadow. Christiana could hear metal scraping on the wall, then on the wood. And then she heard very unpleasant voice:

"Your answers are not satisfactory, thief. Let me ask you again, Who are leaders of this organization? Where are your bases?"

"Christiana reached for her dagger and threw it at one of the Dhorn.

"What the fuck?!" cursed Dhorn, when dagger got stuck in his shoulder.

"He's not going to tell you anything, Dhorn." said Christiana calmly and unsheathed her sword. Both Dhorn turned to her.

"Looky here, the little bitch came to help little thief. Boyfriend of yours, perhaps?" smirked wounded Dhorn and pulled dagger out of his shoulder without wincing.

"Nice toothpick. Do you know what to do with that? Because so far you missed." snorted second Dhorn.

"Oh yes, I know what to do with that and not just for chopping vegetable. And I know of couple places on your body I would like to practice my skills. You offering?" smiled Christiana innocently.

"Isn't she sweet?"

Christiana could hear Vico behind her.

"All done?" asked Christiana amused, still eying both Dhorn.

"But what do we have here? Another boyfriend of yours? This city is really full of whores." said wounded Dhorn. Christiana didn't bother to answer. She glanced at Caron, who was laying in the table with cuffs on his wrists and ankles. He was bleeding from several wounds and she could see some blackened skin, where Dhorn probably put some hot coals or something like that, but she couldn't see anything more serious.

"Done ogling him, Birdie?!" growled Vico behind her. Christiana frowned at the word 'ogling', but shrugged her shoulders nevertheless.

"Sure. Which one do you want?" asked Christiana and jerked her head in direction of Dhorn.

"Which one suits lady better." smirked Vico.

XXX

Panting, Christiana fell on her knees, after she managed to kill her Dhorn. His last desperate attack left deep wound on Christiana' s left side, right under the ribs. Christiana had two healing potions and one of extra healing tied to her special made belt, but Dhorn managed to cut it off so she had nothing to heal herself with.

"I don't suppose... ngh...that you got... some healing potions?" gasped Christiana and pressed palm on her wound. Vico shook his head and walked up to her.

"Show me." ordered Vico. He tried to stay calm, but Christiana could see his clenched jaw. She obediently took her armor off, so Vico could examine her wound.

"It's pretty deep, but luckily that Dhorn didn't hit any organs. We still need to patch you up though, you're loosing lots of blood."

"There should be some bandages in that cupboard." Caron Finally spoke. Vico lifted his head, somewhat surprised, because for a moment he completely forgot why they came here.

"Almost forgot about you." grumbled Vico and stood up. With one swing of his sword he cut off one of the chains holding Caron's wrist, and then he went to get bandages from indicated cupboard.

"And you took them out all by yourself last time?" wondered Vico, when he pulled out his flask and unstoppered it. They could smell strong alcohol and Vico poured it on Christiana's wound.

"No," winced Christiana, "I threw choking powder in here and barred the door from other side. Why do you think I took you with me, genius?" she hissed at him when he poured another load of alcohol.

"Thanks." said Christiana, when Vico bandaged her wound, "But don't you think I'm not pissed anymore." growled Christiana. She stood up and winced. Vico laughed, then extended his arm to support her.

"Easy, Christiana. Anyway, you're not pissed at me, you're pissed at yourself. But don't feel bad, you'd tell me, that you love me sooner or later." grinned Vico. Christiana shook her head:

"Gods, if we could measure your ego, it wouldn't fit in this room. Besides, I didn't said that I love you." she pushed herself away from him and started to search Dhorn for key for Caron's cuffs.

"Yeah? You didn't said it directly, thats what you meant." smirked Vico. Christiana found key and started to unlock Caron's cuffs, carefully avoiding looking into his eyes.

"Oh really? I've red enough love stories and know enough about world to know how hard it is to get guy to say _I love you_. You always think that it's obvious, that we know you love us, but we will never believe you, until you say it loud and proud. So how does it feel to get your own medicine?" Christiana managed weak smile, when she looked at Caron. "Are you alright?"

Caron rubbed his now free wrists.

"Nothing serious." Caron smiled back at her.

"Trying to be brave in front of her, huh?"smirked Vico. Christiana smiled sweetly at Vico:

"Why don't you go and see Master Nathan and tell him what happened? Caron and I will stop to see father Dethur while you're gone."

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" smirked Vico again.

"Just go, we will manage without you for a moment." frowned Christiana at Vico. His eyes narrowed, then he shrugged:

"Fine, but we will talk later!"

XXX

When Vico left, Christiana gave another weak smile to Caron. Caron carefully slid down from the table and slowly walked to Christiana.

"Are you alright?" asked Caron, concerned.

"It's not that bad." mumbled Christiana. Caron pushed away loose strand from Christiana's face, but didn't withdraw.

"I meant with Vico."

She smiled at him, but her eyes were sad.

"You know, when this started all over again... when I saw you in that corridor... I thought... because before you died in my arms here..." Christiana gave nervous laugh:

"I don't make much sense, do I?"

"It's alright," smiled Caron, "just tell me what you want to say." I thought that I have another chance to be with you. But then I had that stupid idea to spy on Vico, instead of sneaking out unnoticed. Since that, it went downhill with me, didn't it?" her eyes glistened with tears, when she looked into his eyes.

"No, don't cry." Caron gently wiped her tears.

"You know," sighed Christiana, "right now, I could really use someone to talk to."

"You can always talk to me."

"I know, but thats not kind of talk you could help me with." smirked Christiana.

"Especially if it involves you."

"Oh... you mean girls talk." said Caron, then he grinned: "You could still talk to me and I could pretend I'm a girl for a moment."

"Uh-huh. Nice plan, but it won't work. I need somebody like my nanny or Chella, but not Chella. Do you understand?"

Caron thought for a moment, then nodded:

"Somebody who can give you advice and not tell you to stay away from men."

"Exactly. But don't worry, I think I know of someone. Anyway, we should go. With my luck, Vico already heard our entire conversation and you can imagine consequences for both of us." Christiana slipped her arm around his waist and leaned to his shoulder.

"I really need to talk to her." sighed Christiana and together they left.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N **I just read Lisa's review, but would you believe, that I almost forgot about Arto? I've got things planed at least to the point at the ship to Westwood, but Arto somewhat slipped out of my mind. I'll have to think about him for a while. Thanks for reminding me, Lisa.

OK, thanks to aelenor's help, there shouldn't be typos or grammatical errors, so it should be easier for everyone.

* * *

**Warning**: Rated M for language and adult themes. Well, if you played it, you must know how Vico talks and behaves. Probably some game spoilers.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Neverwinter nights nor Valine's wonderful module _A Dance with Rogues _or characters in the story, only my main character Christiana Silverblade (with Valine's pre made background of course), but I might have put some new characters in the game and change it a bit to suit my story, like Vico is the one who caught her and spanked her for trying to sneak out (Sorry Valine for changing it, but I always saw it happened like this :-).

* * *

Smell of roasted meat filled their nostrils when Caron and Christiana walked up the stairs. Christiana's belly rumbled:

"Oops, I think I should pay a visit to Chella as well. If she knew that the last meal I had was that rabbit stew Anden made...," giggled Christiana.

"Who is Anden?" Caron wanted to know.

"Oh... he's a ranger. I saved him from some bandits on my way back to Betancuria. He showed me the way back home through underground caverns, because the bridge was broken. But let's go upstairs. I'm sure Master Nathan is waiting for us."

"I'm sure he's not the only one," grumbled Caron, but had to smirk about the image of a ranger who got captured in the forest.

"Heya Christie," smiled Warent when he spotted her. "Hey Caron," he nodded at Christiana's companion with a smaller smile. Wesh acknowledged them both with simple nod.

"Vico was looking like a thousand storms when he walked past us," Wesh informed them.

"Well, there's a surprise," grumbled Warent. Christiana couldn't help but smirk:

"Well, if you hear any shouting while we are inside, then you'll probably hear Vico first. But don't worry, there won't be any bloodshed... here."

"Right. If there is, it will be somewhere else and with no witnesses." It was Wesh's time to grumble. Christiana pushed the door open.

"..., she also said something about those Dhorn spies," said Vico.

"Well, we can ask Christiana personally. I trust you are both feeling better," nodded Master Nathan in their direction.

"Yes, Master Nathan. But I feel I should apologize for my previous behavior. Not for the action itself -- that was necessary -- just for the rudeness."

"Look how polite she can be, when she wants to," smirked Vico.

"That's because being polite to you is waste of time. You don't respond to _polite_ most of the time," shrugged Christiana and looked at Master Nathan expectantly.

"Your actions saved Caron's life. But you should never forget your manners. Time will come and the city will need their queen, not a kitchen girl." said Master Nathan. _With connection to you, right?_ Caron looked surprised when he heard Master Nathan confirm that Christiana really is princess. He didn't believe it when she told him.

"Also," continued Master Nathan, "you have passed all your lessons. I believe it's time to welcome you into the Family. Here is the key to your accommodation." He handed her the key. Christiana reached for it, then smirked:

"What, no history lesson of how you formed the Family, Master Nathan?"

"Save your mockery for someone else, Christiana. From what you and Vico have told me, you are experiencing some kind of time loop, in which I'm caught in too. So I suspect I already told you about forming the Family." said Master Nathan.

"Thought so," nodded Christiana. "But why did you send Caron, if you knew they were going to torture him and kill him?!" frowned Christiana. Master Nathan looked at her for a moment before answering.

"I did not know that. You never finished your lessons."

"I didn't?" Christiana raised her brow. "Why not? Did it start all over again?"

"You were killed," said Master Nathan simply.

"Well, that's something new. As far as I know, I've never been dead before. I guess it would be too much to ask Father Dethur for a resurrection rod, hm?" asked Christiana.

"We found your body too late. There was nothing we could do."

"Was it during one of Jacia's missions?" Christiana wanted to know. Master Nathan shook his head:

"You've never reached the hideout. You died during your first lesson." Christiana couldn't hide her surprise.

"Huh? Did I asked that beggar for clothes and he killed me? Because I don't think Warent and Wesh would kill me. Chella or me would tell them first who I am," mussed Christiana.

"You asked the beggar for his clothes and performed a certain service for him to acquire them," explained Master Nathan.

"Certain service? He wanted to look at my breasts. Did I really let him look?"

Vico smirked:

"I don't think he just wanted to take a look at your tits, Birdie. Either he fucked you as well or you did him nice blowjob."

"Vico!" Christiana blushed. Master Nathan gave Vico a hard stare.

"Indeed. But he didn't give his clothes afterwards. Then you met a man named Fino," continued Master Nathan.

"Who's that?" asked Christiana.

"Pimp." shrugged Vico.

"Why would I want to talk to a pimp?" wondered Christiana.

"Sometimes you can be really dumb, Birdie, you know that?"

"Just shut up, Vico, OK?!" frowned Christiana at Vico.

"You were working for him for some time. The last time, three men were waiting for you." said Master Nathan.

"Three? How is that possible? They can't all fit in.. you know..."

"Your cunt?" smirked Vico. "One in your cunt, one in your ass and you can take the third one in your mouth."

Christiana blushed even more.

"Thank you for your explanation, Vico." Master Nathan gave him a stern look that would make anyone else flinch, if it were directed towards them.

"These men intended to sell you to the Dhorn, pretending you were the princess. But don't worry, they didn't know your true identity."

Christiana smirked.

"Of course they didn't. Not even Caron believed that I am. Anyway... I think I've heard enough about this." Then, she looked at Vico: "And I certainly don't want to know any details!"

Vico just laughed.

"Let's move on. Vico said you know something about Dhorn spies, Christiana?" asked Master Nathan.

"Yes," nodded Christiana. "Last time, I questioned a dwarf named Bognar, in the house next to my apartment."

"Last time?" Master Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"Well, since he told me everything last time and he was paid by Dhorn, I left him in Vico's care for a moment." said Christiana as if it was normal thing to do.

"He was blabbering something about that all that money wasn't enough to beat their stink of oil and sweat. As if dwarf could ever smell nice," grumbled Vico. Christiana rolled her eyes:

"Like you smelled any better before the bath. OK, there are gladiators hiding beneath the arena. If I remember correctly, there are about eight of them, plus guards." said Christiana and sat on the arm of a chair.

"Hmm," Master Nathan stroked his chin ponderingly. "The arena is open tonight. We don't want to cause an uproar. And you need some rest. We will do it tomorrow night. Until then, keep a low profile. I would suggest visit your apartment or go to hideout." All present nodded and left room.

XXX

"Well, I don't know what you're going to do, but I'm going to see Chella," said Christiana.

"I thought you said you can't talk to her. Who will you talk to then?" asked Caron.

"Talk about what?" Vico wanted to know.

"Girls' stuff. How about Trissa?" Christiana smirked.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to help you. Since you almost cut her throat, you have become best friends," smirked Caron.

"Don't tell me you need advice on you love life, Birdie."

"Who said I need advice? I just need to talk to somebody who will understand and I can tell you outright, it's neither of you." Without another word Christiana went to kitchen, but paused behind door to listen.

"What girl does she know that she could talk to?" wondered Vico. "Pia?"

Caron laughed:

"What makes you think that?"

"Everyone knows about those two. Hm, but she might not be the best choice to talk to, since she prefers cunts now."

"Well, you don't have all the information about those two as I do. Nothing happened between them. Christiana drugged her. I know. Because I talked to her that night and had all details the next morning after she talked to Pia." said Caron.

Vico opened the door and Christiana giggled:

"Who would have thought you two could cooperate so nicely. But yeah, you're right, It's not Pia," said Christiana and went to talk to Chella.

XXX

Christiana knocked on the door.

"Come in," said pleasant female voice from inside. Christiana entered the room.

"Well hello, my sweet. What can I do for you?"

"Could we talk for a while, Joanna?" asked Christiana. Joanna smiled.

"Of course, my sweet. Would you like some wine?" Joanna gestured to a nearby sofa, then poured two glasses of wine.

"I must say, it was a bit unusual situation. I hope you bear no grudge towards me or Lenton."

"Of course not, Joanna. But I'm not here about that lesson," said Christiana.

"What is it then?" Joanna sipped her wine.

"Men."

Joanna laughed:

"That is a nice topic. What is it that you want to know about them?"

"More like what to do _with_ them," shook her head Christiana, amused.

"Well... there are lots of things you can do with them and to them," giggled Joanna.

"Right, but that's not what I meant and one lecture from Vico was more than enough. But I would like if our conversation stayed betwixt us. I know well enough about that 'off limits' Master Nathan put on me."

Joanna looked concerned.

"Vico? Oh dear. What has he done now?"

"No, no, everything is alright. Well... as much as it can be with Vico, but this is not just about Vico," said Christiana.

"Not just about Vico? This is getting interesting. Go on," smiled Joanna encouragingly.

"It's also about Caron."

Christiana talked and Joanna listened. At the end, Christiana left smiling and headed to the hideout.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N **OK, here is a little explanation for those who didn't figure it out yet: Each person caught in time loop (important ones, like Christiana, Vico and a few others) remembers their loop. They all each had a loop but they ended at different times for different reasons. This is the final loop, where all of them are together and remember their previous loops, so now they can try to find how to get out from this loop.

* * *

**Warning**: Rated M for language and adult themes. Well, if you played it, you must know how Vico talks and behaves. Probably some game spoilers.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Neverwinter nights nor Valine's wonderful module _A Dance with Rogues _or characters in the story, only my main character Christiana Silverblade (with Valine's pre made background of course), but I might have put some new characters in the game and change it a bit to suit my story, like Vico is the one who caught her and spanked her for trying to sneak out (Sorry Valine for changing it, but I always saw it happened like this :-).

* * *

When Christiana came to the entrance to the hideout, she was surprised when she heard singing. Kasha just rolled her eyes:

"Don't ask. Seems to me that everyone is here tonight. Looks like Dhorn caught wind of something, so all jobs were canceled and everyone is here, at the Bearpit or One Thousand Steps Inn. Just go in, but I must warn you, if you haven't seen drunken thieves singing really silly songs... you're in for a big surprise," Ginna informed her.

"That bad?" smirked Christiana.

"Just wait and see. Last time they all assembled here, they drank half of Dalino's secret stash of ale, wine and then sang and did all the moves to _Do__ your ears hang low,_" smiled Mick.

"I don't think I know that one," said Christiana.

"You know, it's like a children song. There was a group called the Singing Teapot, going around cities, making shows for children. They were quite popular. But they haven't been here since the Dhorn came," explained Ginna, quite excited.

"Don't tell me you went to see one of their shows?!" smirked Kasha.

"So what if I did!" said Ginna defensively. "They were good. Anyway, it was a couple of years ago."

"OK, I'll go and see for myself," smiled Christiana and entered the hideout.

XXX

The hideout was busting. Christiana never saw so many people in there. Sure, she met most of them at least once and she knew the Family had lots of members she never met or even heard of, but it looked completely different, when there were so many of them at the same time.

"Christiana! Come and join us." Tarleth waved at her, trying to shout over something that suspiciously sounded like _One finger, One thumb._ Christiana headed to see Alfons first. Alfons looked even grumpier than usual, if that was even possible and Christiana wasn't sure if it was because of that racket from next room, or if it was Vico's fault, who was talking to him.

"Ah, Christiana," Alfons made few steps and hugged her. "Good to see you alright."

Christiana laughed:

"I think Chella's counts are a bit wrong."

"What do you mean?" wondered Alfons.

"Oh, nothing. Chella was talking about a grumpy bear with big heart. There are two," smiled Christiana, completely ignoring Vico. "But I understand that organizing that lot out there," Christiana pointed in the direction of the main room, "with not everything going as it should… so I can't expect you to show that big heart every day."

"You got that right, Christiana. Say, is there anything you need or is it just a courtesy call?"

"I guess so," shrugged Christiana, "Master Nathan said to take some rest and I didn't feel like going into my apartment. But tell me what is going on here? Why are they singing children's songs? I would have expected them to sing something more... bawdy."

Vico smirked:

"That's because Alfons forbade bawdy songs. I bet you regret it now, Alfons, don't you? At least you would know those songs and could join them."

Alfons was spared to answer due to shouting from the next room.

"Come on, Dalino! Put something on the table."

"I'm not a charity! Cough up something or you won't get anything."

Alfons looked over the main room, assessing the situation. Then he shook his head and a small coin purse landed on the table in front of Dalino. All heads looked up to Alfons.

"Give them some ale and wine, Dalino. But don't you dare cause any trouble, you lot! And while we are at it, I wouldn't mind a drop of wine myself." Satisfied with his performance, Alfons turned back to Christiana:

"Well, go on, lass, have some fun too."

Christiana smiled and kissed his cheek:

"You're the best, Alfons, you know that?"

Alfons looked a bit surprised, but chuckled:

"I could get use to that, you know?"

Christiana just smirked, still smiling, then joined the others in the main room. Christiana spotted Caron at one of the tables. Caron lifted his flagon in a greeting manner. One of the rogues whose name Christiana couldn't remember made space for her next to Caron.

"Nothing interesting going on in the Bearpit, Caron?" smirked Christiana. Caron shrugged his shoulders:

"I figured that I would get away before Chella found me something to do. Besides, it gets kinda boring when you're not there," Caron smiled back to her.

"OK, here it is. Go and thank to Alfons, otherwise you would be like fish out of water right now." Dalino and few other Family members brought a couple of small barrels with requested drinks.

"Let's move on, guys. How about this one? _There wa__s a farmer had a dog, his name was Bobby Bingo. B... I... N... G... __O..._" Other people started joining in. Christiana shook her head, laughing.

"Enough! Enough... You can sing whatever you want, just don't sing these children's songs anymore!" Alfons sounded like they were getting onto his nerves. Quite a lot! Vico laughed:

"Couldn't stand it anymore, Alfons?" Vico was standing in the door frame, observing the main room.

"How about you sing something for us, Birdie?"

Christiana looked at Vico, then around, but seeing everyone just smiling at her, she cleared her voice and started to sing:

_Out of the mist of history_

_He'll come again_

_Sailing on ships across the sea_

_To a wounded Nation_

_Signs of a savior_

_Like fire on the water_

_It's what we prayed for_

_One of our own_

_Just wait_

_Though wide he may roam_

_Always_

_A hero comes home_

_He goes where no one has gone_

_But always_

_A hero comes home._

Christiana looked where Vico was standing, but found out he wasn't there anymore._ What, is my singing that bad, that you couldn't listen to me, even if you asked me to sing?! _Christiana frowned. Vico emerged from Alfons' room, carrying a book. He walked up to Christiana and opened the book in front of her. Christiana looked at Vico, then on the book and back at Vico.

"It's a song book from the castle." Vico shrugged as if it didn't mean anything. Christiana looked at the lyrics, then at Vico again:

"Are you hoping for a compliment or something?"

"Just thought you might use it," shrugged Vico. Christiana frowned for a moment, then started to sing from the book:

_Like a bird without wings_

_That longs to be flying,_

_Like a motherless child_

_Left lonely and crying._

_Like a song without words,_

_Like a world without music,_

_I wouldn't know what to do_

_I'd be lost without you_

_Watchin' over me._

Everyone went quite, just so they could hear her singing.

_I get so lonely, when you're away_

_I count every moment, I wait every day,_

_Until you're home again_

_And hug me so tight_

_That's when I know_

_Everything is alright._

_Like a bird without wings_

_That longs to be flying,_

_Like a motherless child_

_Left lonely and crying._

_Like a song without words_

_Like a world without music,_

_I wouldn't know what to do_

_I'd be lost without you_

_Watchin' over me._

Christiana's head was still slightly bowed above the book, but she didn't have to. She knew that song well enough.

_You're my guardian angel_

_My light and my guide_

_Your hand on my shoulder_

_And you by my side._

_You make everything beautiful,_

_You make me complete._

_Everything in my world_

_I lay at your feet.._

_Like a church with no steeple,_

_Where a bell never rings._

_In a town without people,_

_Where no voice in the choir ever sings._

_If a boat on the ocean_

_Would be lost with no sail,_

_Then without your devotion_

_Surely all that I dreamed of would fail._

Christiana took a deep breath, still looking in the book._ Could they take that literally? Could HE take it literally? Is that why he opened it on this particular song? _Christiana carefully avoided looking at Vico and Caron as well. Christiana turned to another page. She lifted her head, noticing that the whole hideout was completely quiet.

"Was it that bad?" asked Christiana carefully. Everyone started to assure her, that her singing was lovely. Christiana noticed Vico watching her like a hawk, searching her face for any emotions.

XXX

_Songs used: A Hero Comes Home by Idina Menzel_

_A Bird without Wings by Celtic Thunder _


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning**: Rated M for language and adult themes. Well, if you played it, you must know how Vico talks and behaves. Probably some game spoilers.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Neverwinter nights nor Valine's wonderful module _A Dance with Rogues _or characters in the story, only my main character Christiana Silverblade (with Valine's pre made background of course), but I might have put some new characters in the game and change it a bit to suit my story, like Vico is the one who caught her and spanked her for trying to sneak out (Sorry Valine for changing it, but I always saw it happened like this :-).

* * *

It was getting late, but the hideout was still buzzing like a beehive. Christiana didn't see Vico anywhere, although Caron kept her company. _No wonder Vico lef__t, after they tried to ge__t on Alfons' nerves with children's songs. _Christiana thought to herself.

"Something wrong?" asked Caron.

"No, I was just thinking that is time to go," smiled Christiana.

"Bearpit or your place? I'll take you there," offered Caron.

"You don't have to come with me. But my apartment, I think." Christiana shrugged her shoulders. As far as they could tell, nobody noticed their departure.

"So, did your mysterious listener help you somehow?" asked Caron curiously, when they were an earshot from the hideout. Christiana giggled:

"Yeah, I had a nice chat with Joanna."

"Joanna?" Caron couldn't hide his surprise. "Aren't you afraid that she'll tell Master Nathan?"

"Nah," Christiana waved her hand dismissively. "She doesn't tell him everything she's doing either."

"If you say so."

"You know, I should have expected that kind of advice from her," continued Christiana. "She said that I should sleep with you first, then with Vico, because then he'll probably kill you." sighed Christiana.

"And are you going to heed her advice?" asked Caron. He then kissed her.

"Mmph..." was all she managed to say. Everything went so fast after that. Suddenly, Caron flew through the air and stopped only after he hit the wall. Shocked, Christiana first looked at Caron, then she noticed Vico. Tears sprang from her eyes:

"You just can't help yourself, can you?! You keep hurting me at almost every turn! You treat me like I'm your property! I can't stand it! It's not fair!" her voice was desperate.

"Christiana..." Vico stepped closer to her. Christiana's eyes narrowed dangerously:

"I won't let you hurt me again!"

Vico's face darkened:

"Do you think I'm here to hurt you?"

"No more words... no more lies... no more pain!" Suddenly, flames appeared around Christiana's head. She pushed Vico away and it was his turn to fly through the air. Lightning shot through the corridor they were standing in uncontrolled and without turning back, Christiana put the ring of invisibility on and disappeared.

XXX

Christiana was still invisible, when she entered Master Nathan's room. He was sitting behind his desk writing something on the piece of parchment.

"I see you didn't heed my advice about getting rest," said Master Nathan without lifting his head. "I can see you well enough. That door frame have True Seeing attuned to me. What happened?"

Christiana fell on her knees, completely fatigued and took off the invisibility ring. Finally, he lifted his head. He looked Christiana up and down, then left his papers and went to the door.

"Get somebody to bring a cup of hot chocolate."

Christiana was still sobbing gently, when Master Nathan took her by the shoulders and helped her sit in one of his chairs. When they brought the chocolate, Master Nathan encouraged Christiana to talk. Between sobs Christiana explained what happened.

"Hmm," Master Nathan stroked his chin ponderingly, "I have been wondering how long it would take for your sorceress abilities to resurface."

"What?!"

"Don't be so surprised, I know about that incident when you were four. We know about everything that goes on here. Did you think we wouldn't know how you accidentally burned your room?"

"I don't remember it," sobbed Christiana.

"Of course you don't remember. That was the intention. It was very traumatic for you, so your court wizard did his best to make you forget and calm down that magical essence in you."

"But why would they do that? Wouldn't it be better if somebody trained me to become a sorceress?" wondered Christiana.

"Normally yes, but after the queen died, Alianna the Sorceress, your father's first wife, they were afraid that you would be consumed from the inside, like Alianna."

Christiana stared at him for a moment.

"So, basically, what you are saying is, my mother wasn't my mother and there is a good chance that these forces of sorcery will eat me from inside? Isn't that great! That means I can stop worrying if I do hurt Vico or not, because it won't matter," retorted Christiana.

"Alianna was king's first wife but she wasn't your mother. And stop acting like spoiled brat, you won't impress anybody with that!" reprimanded Master Nathan. _Spoiled brat, huh? We shall see about that. _Their discussion was interrupted by a commotion outside the door.

"Get the fuck off me!" They could hear Vico's angered voice. Master Nathan opened door and evaluated the situation. Two family members were holding Caron away from Vico and another three were trying to do the same with the blackguard. Caron's eye turned from yellow to black, his nose bleeding and his chin not alright either. Christiana saw that Vico's lower lip was bleeding, but otherwise he looked unharmed. _Yeah, but really pissed off._ She smirked to herself. Master Nathan's face showed that very bad storm was on its way.

"Sit!" ordered Master Nathan. Vico shook off those who restrained him, but wouldn't sit down on the chair. Two men pushed him to sit down, next to Christiana's left. Caron sat down without any protests on the other side.

"They were fighting not far from the hideout." informed one of duelists' escorts.

"Leave us," said Master Nathan with his eyes fixed on the three occupied chairs. "What was the reason for your fight?" asked Master Nathan when the others left. Vico didn't bother to answer. Caron just looked at Christiana.

"Probably because of me, as usual," shrugged Christiana.

"I see that you happily ignored that I clearly said nobody is to touch Christiana. Explain yourselves!"

"Oh, why? It's not like they can take my virginity or anything. Vico already took care of that the night of the Dhorn attack," smirked Christiana. Both Vico's and Caron's faces darkened. Christiana knew that she should keep her mouth shut, but she couldn't help herself and continued to put oil in the fire.

"You know, looking back and considering how much I heard about your erotic skills and how many wenches you had, I must say I'm quite disappointed by our first encounter. Well, first angry, then disappointed. You can't really expect me to thank you for that, can you?" said Christiana casually and then started examine and polish her fingernails. Vico's eyes narrowed dangerously. Christiana lifted her head and smiled innocently, "Oh, I am sorry, did I offend you?" she shrugged and then went back to what she was doing before. "Takes one to know one, Vico. This is how you behave when we're not alone."

Vico said nothing, but tapped his fingers on the arm of a chair, waiting, watching her like a hawk. Christiana completely ignored Master Nathan, who for the first time since she met him, was getting visibly angry.

"And you know what? Even after what you've done to me, how you treated me like your property, and no matter how much I wanted to completely fall in love with Caron, who was the only one nice to me after you raped me... I still fell in love with you. So it looks like I'm quite sick, but then again, that's what you made me." Christiana gave Caron a sad smile, "I'm sorry. You weren't meant to hear it like this... I never wanted to hurt you...I wanted to tell you on the way from the hideout, had this jerk not come along." Christiana frowned at Vico. Suddenly, violent tremors went through Christiana's body and sparks started to flow from the tips of her fingers. Christiana shrieked in pain and she started to bleed from her eyes and nose and then she slumped to the floor unconscious.

XXX

Fast as lightning, Vico caught Christiana before she hit the floor.

"Don't stand there like an idiot, get the priest!" he shouted to Caron. The door to Master Nathan's room swung open, with Wesh and Warent trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh gods...," gasped Warent when he saw Christiana. Caron quickly nodded and left.

"Get Chella!" ordered Master Nathan.

"What can I do?" asked Warent worriedly.

"There is nothing we can do. If she doesn't have strong will to live, not even the priest will be able to save her," said Master Nathan flatly. The door opened again and Chella rushed in.

"My little girl!" gasped Chella, then frowned at Vico. "What have you done to her this time?!" waving her wooden spoon dangerously in his direction.

"We don't have time for this, Chella!" said Master Nathan,

"Well don't just stand there! Get her into bed!" ordered Chella. Vico pressed Christiana tightly to himself and murmured in her ear. It didn't take long for Caron to fetch Father Dethur. The priest sent everyone out, but no one was able to move Vico from Christiana's side. Father Dethur used his healing magic on Christiana, but his face remained concerned.

"So?" asked Vico.

"There is nothing more I can do for her, but..."

"But? Tell me already!" pressed Vico, losing his patience.

"But I can't guarantee that she will survive. She lost lots of blood not long ago and now again. She suffers emotional trauma. She will need to be supervised. She will have nightmares and possibly hallucinations. I will pray for her, but you should too."

Vico shook his head.

"My patron can't help her, only doom her."

Father Dethur watched Vico for a moment.

"I can feel the darkness that surrounds you. There is darkness around her as well, but different. But I can also see the bond between you two. Fragile, but there. Talk to her, she needs you," said the priest and with that he left.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N **I know this chapter took me much longer than the others, but because of work and school I have less time than before. I'm still doing this, but it won't be new chapter every week like before, it will be longer.

* * *

**Warning**: Rated M for language and adult themes. Well, if you played it, you must know how Vico talks and behaves. Probably some game spoilers.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Neverwinter nights nor Valine's wonderful module _A Dance with Rogues _or characters in the story, only my main character Christiana Silverblade (with Valine's pre made background of course), but I might have put some new characters in the game and change it a bit to suit my story, like Vico is the one who caught her and spanked her for trying to sneak out (Sorry Valine for changing it, but I always saw it happened like this :-).

* * *

A dark haired boy, perhaps five or six years old, was sitting at the end of Christiana's bed. Christiana always thought those white and blue sailor clothes old fashioned, even when she was little. He was dangling his feet and watched Christiana.

"I hope you're not going to sleep all day."

At the sound of the boy's voice Christiana stirred and opened her eyes. She felt very tired. All her limbs were heavy and she groaned in pain when she tried to move them.

"Sebastian?" whispered Christiana, her voice hoarse. She was surprised when she saw him. Not just surprised that he was there, but also that he hadn't changed a bit. The same boy that was her friend when she was little, but never aging and always wearing that stupid sailor suit. The boy smiled.

"You remember! I was afraid you've completely forgot about me. I couldn't find you in the castle, so I went to take a look in the city."

"Apparently," sighed Christiana. The boy's smile faded.

"You are not happy to see me?"

Christiana shook her head.

"I'm glad to see you, I'm just tired."

Sebastian pouted.

"Right. See if I come back!"

Christiana blinked and Sebastian was gone.

"Great. I hope I'm not going crazy," murmured Christiana and closed her eyes. Sleep found her quickly. When she opened her eyes again, somebody else was in the room. A chair was moved to her bed and Caron was sitting there.

"Hey," smiled Caron softly. Christiana tried to smile at him, but it looked more like a grimace than a smile. Caron brushed her hair from her face.

"Shhh, it's alright. You gave us a big fright, you know. We were afraid that we'd lost you. All of us."

"Can't say I'm feeling very well," whispered Christiana.

Caron took hold of her hand and stroked it gently.

"We are taking turns to look after you. Vico didn't want to leave you, so Master Nathan said, if he's not going to get something to eat, he'll have him taken out in chains."

One corner of Christiana's mouth lifted a bit.

"Chella gave him stew. You should have seen him. First, he was just poking it a bit, giving everyone his murderous looks and then he just scoffed it, which earned him a scolding from Chella," continued Caron. Christiana tried to imagine Vico being scolded, but failed.

"Having a hard time to imagine that?" smiled Caron and leaned back on the chair. "I wouldn't have believed it myself, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Vico threw the spoon on the table, almost breaking the bowl with it. Now he's stalking outside like hungry wolf in winter."

Christiana nodded absentmindedly and closed her eyes.

"Yes, get some sleep," whispered Caron and kissed her cheek.

XXX

Christiana's feverish dreams were filled with nightmares. Stone walls... castle corridors... Dhorn killing her father's soldiers... sounds of struggle... cries of the dying... She was running. Tears were running down her cheeks. Christiana looked back and tripped over her dress. Strong arms lifted her up and gathered her in embrace. Christiana relaxed for a moment, then lifted her head. Her breath caught in her throat. Blond mane framed a chiseled, as if sculpted from stone, face, and those piercing blue eyes she was looking into... Christiana shrieked in horror and tried to push away. He slipped one arm around her waist and the other stroked her hair.

"Don't worry, princess, I'll take you home," said Arto.

"Noooo!" screamed Christiana.

"Shhh, you're safe. I won't let anybody to hurt my little girl," he murmured into her hair. Christiana looked up again. She didn't see blue eyes. These were dark. Christiana blinked and through a veil of tears recognized Vico. She put her arms tightly around his neck and pressed herself into him.

"Don't let him take me away, please..." begged Christiana. Vico held her close and stroked gently through her hair.

"Nobody will take you away from me, no one!" Vico's calming voice and his caress lulled her to sleep. When she woke up, she was still in Vico's arms. At first she pulled away, the sight of Arto Benthur still fresh in her mind, but then she recognized Vico and relaxed.

"You've done this before. What is it?" asked Vico. Christiana lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"I... had nightmares... and I was afraid, that they were still present. She looked a bit sad, although she wasn't so tired anymore.

"Tell me about them," encouraged her Vico. Christiana took a deep breath and told him.

"That guy is going to have a really ugly and painful accident if he dares to hurt just the hair on your head!" From Vico's tone, Christiana knew he meant it, no matter how dangerous Arto was. Christiana shifted a bit to find a more comfortable position and curled up to Vico.

"I'm not against killing Dhorn, but this guy creeps me out," sighed Christiana. The door opened and Chella walked in. Immediately, she frowned, when she saw Christiana in Vico's arms.

"I thought you might be awake. I'll bring you something to eat and then we'll talk about this." Chella nodded at Vico. He looked like he was going to say something unpleasant, but Christiana was faster.

"I'm sorry, Chella, but we won't."

Chella shook her head disapprovingly:

"You don't know what you're talking about, child."

Christiana cocked her head to side and then smiled:

"Oh, I do know what I'm talking about. I may be young, but I'm not stupid, Chella. I know exactly what I want."

"A good fuck?" chuckled Vico. Chella's face darkened.

"Watch your tongue, Vico!" Then, she turned on her heels and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Well, that is certainly not what is on my mind at the moment..."

"Heh, just tell me when you're feeling better, sweetie, and I'll take your cunt to the heavens." Vico stroked over Christiana's bottom. "So what is it that you want now?"

"Well, first I want something to eat. And then... we'll have to make few visits." Before she could explain what visits she was talking about, Chella was back with the promised food, a huge bowl of her famous stew, freshly-made bread and honey pie. Christiana looked at all of it and groaned:

"Are you trying to make me fat, Chella? If I eat all of it, my ass will be double-sized."

"Don't talk back to me like that, missy. I bet you were losing weight again. And after that blood loss, you'll need to regain your strength." Chella looked her up and down disapprovingly.

"I think your royal ass is absolutely perfect," smiled Vico and gave mentioned backside a squeeze. Chella put away the plate with food, crossed her arms and started to tap her foot impatiently.

"You know, there is word I heard a couple days ago. Very appropriate, though I can't imagine Chella saying that," mused Christiana.

"Yeah? And what would that be?"

"Scram!" giggled Christiana.

"As the mistress desires." Vico moved Christiana back on the bed, stood up and gave her a mocking bow. Then he smirked when he saw Chella's eyebrow shoot up and left the room.

"Well, I've never seen that before..." Chella sounded surprised. Christiana said nothing and reached for the stew.

"I know you said you don't want to talk about it, but I'm afraid we have to." Chella sat on the chair that was previously occupied by Caron. "I know well enough that once you've set your mind on something, I won't be able to change it, but I can still give you some advice."

Wordlessly, Christiana took her spoon and started to eat.

"You are not going to make it easy for me, are you?" sighed Chella. Christiana swallowed what she had in her mouth and looked at Chella.

"And what I am supposed to do? You said for yourself that you can't change my mind, so what is left to talk about?"

"Protection."

Christiana looked at her as if Chella had lost her mind.

"Protection? I can take care of myself. And besides, Vico is great fighter..."

Chella waved her away:

"Not that kind of protection. I suppose, as a princess, you wouldn't need to know. You would get married and it would be your duty to give an heir to your husband or some such. Well, now you are here and it's different. There are certain herbs that can help you prevent becoming pregnant. I still don't approve of you choosing Vico and probably never will, but I do know what I'm talking about. He might care for you now, but it won't last. With him, it never does. And then what will you do when he leaves you with child? His girls always get hurt one way or another. Miriam, Pia, Shanna..." Chella trailed made a mental note to ask Vico and eventually Pia later.

"Wasn't Shanna that girl that worked in the kitchens?" said Christiana more to herself then to Chella. Then she resumed eating and time passed in silence.

"I'll get those herbs for you," Chella informed her, before she left and Vico came back. Christiana pouted for a moment and then motioned him to come closer.

"Chella mentioned something about your previous girlfriends. That doesn't surprise me. But what does is that Pia was one of them."

"That was a long time ago," shrugged Vico.

"Was it? But you know, I can be just as possessive and jealous as you are," she informed him, then pulled him closer to kiss him.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N **After a long time I've finally finished this chapter. I should get back to the original story in next chapter.

* * *

**Warning**: Rated M for language and adult themes. Well, if you played it, you must know how Vico talks and behaves. Probably some game spoilers.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Neverwinter nights nor Valine's wonderful module _A Dance with Rogues _or characters in the story, only my main character Christiana Silverblade (with Valine's pre made background of course), but I might have put some new characters in the game and change it a bit to suit my story, like Vico is the one who caught her and spanked her for trying to sneak out (Sorry Valine for changing it, but I always saw it happened like this :-).

* * *

Master Nathan was standing near the window in his private rooms. He wouldn't let anyone see, but he was worried. He knew well enough that treating Christiana as his adopted daughter was just an act, and for Family members, she was just another member of the Family. Only some people knew who she really was. He always trusted his instincts, they never failed him before, but now he felt he must be getting old. Emotions started to take hold of him, instead of calm logic. Yes, he thought of Christiana as his real daughter. He would protect her no matter if it meant to give up his own life. His thoughts were interrupted by Chella's voice echoing through the upper floors, possibly even being louder than the noises from downstairs.

"No way I'm letting you go out in such state. You need a rest, missy and you're going to stay in bed!"

Master Nathan shook his head, knowing well enough that any second somebody would knock on his door. He opened the door, only to find Wesh right behind them, ready to knock.

"Tell Chella to calm down and bring Christiana and Vico here," ordered Master Nathan calmly and sat down behind his table. Christiana and Vico entered the room moments later. Christiana looked pale, but Master Nathan could see that she would go and do whatever she needed to do no matter what. There was also something else. Something Master Nathan noticed before, but now he was sure of it. Vico would be willing to protect her and she would go with him willingly. Even Father Dethur told him about some kind of bond between these two and he knew this would change things.

"Have you thought about your sorceress abilities?" asked Master Nathan.

"I think it might be too late to become a proper sorceress. I mean, it would be better if I had been taught since I was little, but there is nothing to be done about it now. The only thing I can think of is to learn how to control it. I really don't fancy more blood loss like that."

Master Nathan simply nodded:

"Yes, you need to control it. Only problem is, who can teach you?"

Christiana thought for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders:

"I want to visit Dan. Although he's not the best option, I believe he can help."

"Who the hell is Dan?!" frowned Vico. Christiana just waved him away.

"Academy student. He did a favor for me."

"What kind of favor?" Vico wanted to know.

"Gee, stop being so jealous. He was the one who enchanted those black clothes for me. And guess what he wanted in return?" smiled Christiana suggestively. Vico's eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to have a little chat with him!"

Christiana smiled. It was so easy to make Vico jealous.

"Well, he wanted to, but I said that you would kill him."

"You bet I would. Very slowly and very painfully."

Christiana turned back to Master Nathan and continued:

"I thought that I could ask him about sorcerers at the Academy, but there might be someone else who could help me," pondered Christiana.

"And who might that be?" asked Master Nathan.

"Remember our court wizard?"

"Yeah, but he's pushing daisies like the rest of the castle," shrugged Vico. Christiana shuddered a bit.

"Vico!" Master Nathan gave him one of his looks, then turned his attention to Christiana.

"Explain," encouraged Master Nathan.

"He had a brother by the name of Kenward. He visited the castle from time to time and I know for certain that he wasn't there when Dhorn came. If we could track him down..."

"That shouldn't be problem. We can find him dead or alive, question is, can he be of use?" interrupted Vico. Master Nathan nodded in agreement with Christiana's idea.

"Yes, he can help us. He is a wizard also, isn't he? We'll look for him. Meanwhile, do visit that Dan, but don't ask about sorcerers or our wizard. Just ask him if he can help you control it a bit."

Christiana was ready to leave, but there was something that she couldn't get out of her head.

"Something is bothering you. What is it?" asked Master Nathan.

"I was wondering how much you know about those that lived in the castle."

"What about them? They are beyond our reach. Was there someone in particular or just generally?"

Christiana was thoughtful for a moment.

"When I was little, I used to play with a little boy called Sebastian. I don't remember seeing him anywhere else in the castle, only in my room. His bearing and clothes suggested he was from a noble family, though I can't say which one." Christiana wondered if the expression on Master Nathan's face could be surprise. Then he looked at Vico.

"Nah. There was no one with that name.." Vico shook his head. Master Nathan stroked his chin.

"I know of only one person bearing that name. Sebastian Silverblade."

Christiana shook her head. "That would suggest he is my relative. I know my family tree inside out. Do you know how many hours I had to spend memorizing it? There is no one of that name," said Christiana and crossed her arms in front of her. Master Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"You were the one who asked. I am telling you what I know. Sebastian was your half-brother. Your father's first wife's son. Disappeared at age four. Never seen again."

Christiana pouted.

"So why do I see him if he's dead? I am no priest or anything like that!"

"Two reasons spring to mind. Firstly, you are his half-sister. Secondly, you are a sorceress."

"I guess," shrugged Christiana.

"Next time you see him, let me know and I'll have little chat with that ghost of yours." Vico's lips curled up, but it was one of his creepy smiles.

"I guess that's it for now. No point doing anything while he's not here," shrugged Christiana and was ready to leave, when Master Nathan spoke again.

"Don't forget about those spies. If you need more rest, that's fine, but tell Vico what he needs to know to take care of that."

XXX

"You're quiet," said Vico, when they were outside the Bearpit.

"I don't know. Seems like every day I learn something new about myself and my family. Which is nice, I guess, but on the other side, what's the point if they are dead?"

Vico lifted Christiana's chin, looking into her eyes before kissing her.

"As a boy, I wished to know something more about my parents. But later I was glad, because no one can wound me by hurting them. Look at it this way, they are dead and not even the Dhorn can hurt you through them now."

Christiana watched Vico for a moment, then sighed.

"You're probably right." Then, she thought for a few seconds before asking:

"So... you know nothing about your parents?"

Vico started to laugh.

"Why? I'm not enough for you? Or are you afraid that my parents are creeps or something?"

Christiana punched his chest lightly.

"I didn't meant it like that! I was just wondering..." Suddenly, she realized that he probably never talked about his family. They walked in silence towards place where Dan Addams lived.

"I was raised by a monk. Been with him five years before I went on streets and learned from Yance for a time."

Christiana wanted to ask about his parents again, instead she kept quiet, savoring that Vico decided to share something from his past with her.

"I know that my mother was a chambermaid in one of the noble houses here in Betancuria. I never learned her name. Only thing that I know about my old man is that I have his looks," continued Vico. Christiana halted and Vico looked at her questioningly,

"You're twenty-seven years old, right?" Christiana watched Vico for a moment and then started to laugh.

"Glad you find my age amusing," growled Vico, but it was only an irritated growl, not a dangerous one.

"No, no, no, it's not your age. I just needed to confirm something. I believe I know name of your mother and the identity of your father as well."

"Can't wait," grumbled Vico.

"As a princess, I received the best education available. I was also told that having an affair with servants is something very frowned upon."

Vico gave her amused look.

"Well, at least for a lady it's scandalous," Christina quickly added."Anyway, I was given an example of what they called 'a really shameful behavior.' Twenty-seven years ago, a chambermaid called Beatrice became pregnant. The father of the child was none other than her master, Lord Alastair, at that time happily married, expecting his first born with his wife. Of course, he wouldn't admit that the chambermaid's child wasn't his. Just in case, he decided to get rid of her. Somehow, she survived the poisoning, To save her and her child's life, she retreated to the temple, where she later died right after birth. On a side note, Lord Alastair was one of my suitors, even though he's... hm, sixty-one, I think. Come to think of it, if I married him, that would make me your stepmother..." shuddered Christiana. Vico didn't bother to comment on what Christiana said. He really didn't care about his parents.

"What's worse for you, the thought about marrying that old sod or being my stepmother?" smirked Vico.

"Well, right now, being your step-mother, because that would be incest."

"Hold that thought until we get back."

"Uh-huh, I just hope this time it will be more exciting, 'cause right now, I fail to see what's so wonderful about it."

"Don't worry, we'll change that," promised Vico. Christiana was anxious to learn more but at that moment, she had to concentrate on Dan Addams even though she wanted to concentrate only on Vico.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N **I apologize to everyone expecting this chapter, that it took me so long. Two years or so? At any rate I've re-done this chapter many many times so lets hope you'll find it any good :-)

* * *

**Warning**: Rated M for language and adult themes. Well, if you played it, you must know how Vico talks and behaves. Probably some game spoilers.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Neverwinter nights nor Valine's wonderful module _A Dance with Rogues _or characters in the story, only my main character Christiana Silverblade (with Valine's pre made background of course), but I might have put some new characters in the game and change it a bit to suit my story, like Vico is the one who caught her and spanked her for trying to sneak out (Sorry Valine for changing it, but I always saw it happened like this :-).

* * *

Vico turned corpse of the gladiator with his boot and looked around. Remaining gladiators were also dead. Christiana was just wiping her sword from blood on one of the corpses, breathing heavily while doing so. She caught Vico's look and held his gaze. Than she slowly smiled.

"Lets go." said Christiana and was ready to leave that bloodied room. Vico caught her around waist when she was trying to walk past him and looked at her questioningly. She leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek.

"Lets go." she repeated a Vico didn't need any more encouragement. Together they walked past now empty guard post and out of the arena.

"Just a quick stop to see Master Nathan." smiled Christiana.

XXX

Vico's kisses found Christiana's lips, cheeks, ears, neck and started to wander lower, then he stopped and looked into her eyes. She took his hand and and made few slow steps toward Vico's bed. Slowly she lowered herself on the bed. He could see some hint of fear in her eyes but also other emotions. Expectation was one of them. Christiana caught Vico's expression and hesitated.

"I'm afraid..." she whispered slowly. Vico eased himself next to her and run his fingers through her hair silently. Then he embraced her and held her tightly.

"I know I've hurt you. I wont let anyone to do that to you again." murmured Vico to her hair. Christiana wasn't sure what she expected or what she hoped for. She knew what he was but even though she knew that she still loved him. She lifted her head and looked at him and knew, that even her love wasn't enough to chase away her fears. _I never saw him show so much interest in one girl. He also lost his harem. Actually I think it started about the time we took you in, _Christiana remembered Tony's words. She thought how much Vico changed. And because of her apparently. He could be so gentle when they were together but still something didn't seem right. She couldn't put her finger on it. Vico must have seen her inner struggle in her eyes. He didn't say anything. There was nothing he could say. He just held her close until she fell asleep.

XXX

When Christiana woke up, Vico's arm was possessively curled around her waist. He was breathing evenly, still sleeping. She shook her head amused. _Funny, how I can feel so nice and safe like this but at the same time afraid to make love to him. _Vico pulled her closer, murmured something incoherent and opened his eyes.

"Hm, Alfons was wrong." said Christiana turning around so she could see Vico properly.

"About what?" asked Vico, his hand now resting on her stomach. Shrugging her shoulders she rolled on her side so she could face him more easily.

"He said that you need to be controlled."

"Really?" said Vico with raised eyebrow and gently stroked her arm. Christiana sighted. But it was a content sigh.

"I think you need to learn... and so do I for that matter." she put her head on his bare chest.

"Well I know what you need to learn, but what do you expect from me?" wondered Vico, moving his hand to her hair and idly playing with her strands.

"Trust..."

Simple single word, but to Vico it felt painfully. He didn't feel like this a very long time that he almost forgot that feeling. Christiana lifted her head from his chest and looked him.

"Ok, maybe that sounded a bit differently than I wanted. And before you say or do anything, let me explain." she pulled away from him a bit more, sat up and hugged her knees.

"Don't get me wrong. I know i can trust you in battle, but..." sigh escaped her lips and unsure how to explain what she wanted to say she got out of bed. Looking back at Vico, he still didn't move or said anything, but there was something in his eyes that made her shiver. Christiana hanged her head for a moment and started to sing.

_What have I done? Wish I could run_

_Away from this ship goin' under_

_Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is_

_On my shoulders_

She lifted her head bud didn't look back at Vico.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

Her voice started to sound a bit desperate.

_But how many it times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it ri-igh-ight_

She finally managed to look at Vico.

_Can I start again with my faith shaken?_

_'Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes_

_But if I get stronger and wiser_

_I'll get through this_

Christiana started walking around, her fingers gently, lovingly stroking furniture in the room. She wasn't sure what to make from Vico's expression, but that had to wait.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

She walked back to Vico and sat next to him.

_But how many it times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it ri-igh-ight_

_So I throw up my fist_

Christiana lifted her fist towards Vico but stopped in mid motion.

_I will punch in the air_

_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair_

_Yeah, I'll send out a wish_

_Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally, someone will see_

_How much I care!_

Her fingers reached to Vico's face and stroked it gently. His stubble felt rough under her fingers but she didn't care.

"Vico..." Christiana placed gentle kiss on his lips and pulled away.

"I love you, but I am scared. I will need time before I can do this. Do you understand? Can you...Can you wait?"

_Song used: Get it right by Lea Michele (Glee Cast)_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N **OK, no one complained so far, so hopefully it wasn't that bad :-) This chapter is slightly longer. I really didn't want to split it up in two.

* * *

**Warning**: Rated M for language and adult themes. Well, if you played it, you must know how Vico talks and behaves. Probably some game spoilers.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Neverwinter nights nor Valine's wonderful module _A Dance with Rogues _or characters in the story, only my main character Christiana Silverblade (with Valine's pre made background of course), but I might have put some new characters in the game and change it a bit to suit my story, like Vico is the one who caught her and spanked her for trying to sneak out (Sorry Valine for changing it, but I always saw it happened like this :-).

* * *

Small waves were crushing into ship waiting in docks. Christiana was standing on the peer with Vico by her side. Frustrated sigh escaped her lips.

"I don't really want to go. Looking for some sort of chalice with that guy behind me is not inviting at all." Vico looked at the mentioned man. Blonde man clad in armor was talking to the ship captain.

"As much as I hate for you to go anywhere, you can't really be seen by Dhorn or anyone else in the city right now. And you know well enough that Nathan is sending me to Sargoza to sort that mess after what happened with Tony. That will teach them to screw with us!" He put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. Christiana nodded and cuddled up to his chest.

"Just be careful, OK?" she whispered to his chest.

"Worried about me?" smirked Vico. Christiana punched him slightly in the shoulder.

"Oh, shut up, will you? You know well enough that I love you, so stop being pain in the ass..." shook her head Christiana and Vico just laughed. He gently lifted her chin and kissed her. She responded and they kissed for a while. When they finally parted, Christiana picked up her bag and stepped towards the ship.

"Ah, there you are," blond man turned to her and smiled.

"I hope you she has everything she needs. I don't really want to find out that she run out of underwear or something and wants to borrow mine," muttered red haired woman standing next to him.

"Myra, dear, that was really uncalled for," sighed blonde man.

"Whatever. Let's just go Christano," frowned Myra.

"I'm sure it will be a lovely trip," sighed Christiana. Christano smiled apologetically.

"Lady Myra is a bit impatient. We have been waiting for this for some time. I hope you can forgive her." Christiana just waved her hand impatiently.

"Don't worry, I don't intent to borrow her underwear, so why don't we forget this?" Christano nodded smiling and turned to captain.

"Captain Snyder, this is Sister Christiana. She will accompany us."

"Well met, Sister," greeted her captain. Christiana inclined her head.

"We should be leaving in an hour, so if you would like to go to your cabin and make yourself comfortable, we will be on our way," said captain and started giving orders to his crew.

XXX

Christiana didn't like the place one little bit. _Cobwebs and dust everywhere! Gods if I knew that I'm going with fanatics I would rather stayed in Betancuria and spent all my time quite happily staring at sewer walls than this.'This island is evil. It's sending evil animals at us.' How can island send animals at us? That doesn't make any sense! 'A snake. Symbol of evil.' Yeah, right. I can't say I'm fond of snakes. Argh, what's the point arguing with a zealot!_ Christiana kicked in body of a bat she just killed. It flew in the air for a bit and hit the wall. Christiana looked at the wall more closely. There were reliefs picturing priests and naked women doing alls sorts of things. _Oh great, temple of perverts! Maybe I should have paid more attention when Christano was talking about temple and Hyath or whatever he said they worshipped._

"Interesting isn't it," said Christano standing behind her. Christiana just shook her head.

"Bunch of perverts." It was Myra's turn to shake her head disapprovingly.

XXX

Round dark hole was gaping in the floor. Christiana moved closer and tried to see bottom of the hole.

"We think that this is where cultists made sacrifices to Hyath," said Christano.

"Seems pretty deep to me," shrugged Christiana and kicked a small stone into the hole.

"Been there, done that," smirked Christano. Then he pulled out his member and started pissing in the hole.

"Christano! Really!" Myra shook her head. Christiana groaned and turned away.

"Well now whatever demon might live there knows that we are no afraid of him," chuckled Christano, shook his member and tucked him back in.

"You shouldn't one that in front of her." Myra glanced at Christiana and she just rolled her eyes.

"Hehe. Feel free to piss down as well, pretty Christiana," laughed Christano.

"No, thanks."

XXX

"You've got to be kidding me! I know you took me with you to help you with locks and traps but that doesn't mean I'm gonna do a striptease for you and hug some stupid relief to open that bloody door!" Christiana's face was flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"Well we can't seem to find any other way, can we? You said it yourself that you can't pick that lock. But don't worry, I know how girls look like naked thanks to my lovely Myra." Christano didn't seem very bothered by the fact that Christiana would be naked in front of him. Quite contrary. _What the hell I got myself into?_ Christiana sighted with frustration.

"All right, all right. I'll do that. But you will turn around. And no peaking!" Myra and Christano turned away from her and waited. Christiana quickly slipped out of her clothes and pressed her naked body to the cold surface of the relief. All of them could hear a faint 'click' and Christano turned around. _It would be the end of the world if Myra did this, wouldn't it!_

"Good job, Christiana," grinned Christano and eyed her naked body.

"Christano!" two female voices sounded at unisimo.

XXX

"The tombs. Finally!" Christano seemed quite excited to finally reach the grave area.

"About time. I could use some rest," said Myra quietly. Christiana looked around the room.

"Oh look, Miss-so-tough has to pretend that she's not tired at all. Maybe you would be if you once in a while stood watch too!" snapped Myra. Christiana rolled her eyes. Myra was really getting on her nerves.

"You can kiss my..."

"And now she's getting touchy again!" scowled Myra. Christiana raised her eyebrows

"Who's being touchy?"

"Ladies, calm down. There is no reason to argue."

"Tell that to your girlfriend here." shrugged Christiana. Myra's face was quite red.

"I just said I was tired, coozie."

"Coozie?"

"Listen you two, if you don't stop, I'll...I'll..." started Christano. Myra smiled at him sweetly.

"Yes, dear?" he just shook his head.

"Damn you two! I don't know. Just stop, OK?" Christiana just smirked.

XXX

Christiana felt hand on her shoulder. With jerk she opened her eyes and inched away from the touch, dagger ready in her hand to defend herself.

"It's just me." whispered Christano. She put down her dagger slowly.

"Is it my turn to stand watch?" asked Christiana. He nodded.

"Yes, but everything seems to be fine so far. I admit I can't go to sleep. I can feel the chalice is in out reach."

Christiana yawned.

"Whatever. I just want to get out of here as soon as possible."

Christano smiled at her. It didn't look like he was going back to his bedroll. He seemed very comfortable on Christiana's.

"Well you played great part in this. Without you we wouldn't be able to get this far. It also means this might be our last night on this island." the blonde paladin run his hand over her shoulder, stroking her hand gently, playing with loose strands of her hair.

"I am dying to have you. I put some herbs into Myra's tea, she will sleep whole nigh." _Oh great! A poisoner. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't try to actually poisoned her one day..._

"You will like it. You'll see." said Christano and reached for her breasts. His hand deftly disappeared under her top and cupped her breast. The pad of his thumb quickly found her nipple. Christano pulled her towards his lap, facing her back. One of his hands was still teasing her nipple, whilst the other was holding her firmly around her waist.

"Christano, please, don't," she tried to get away from her but he wouldn't let go. Christano moved his lips to her neck and started kissing it passionately.

"Your lips says no but your body says otherwise. Just look at your nipples. So hard and aching for more attention," murmured Christano between kisses. To prove his point he squeezed gently her nipple between his fingers. She sighed softly.

"See?" smiled Christano and let go of her waist. He turned her head a bit, kissing her lips, his tongue seeking hers. Slowly stroking her cheek, neck, moving across her other breast and stomach, his hand finally reached between her legs. Christiana held her breath when he touched her clitoris and another pleasured sigh escaped her lips. His finger found way insider her.

"So wet. You know you want this as much as I do," said Christano pulling his finger out and licking her juices off.

"Mmmm and so tasty," smiled Christano and quickly plunged his finger back inside. Christiana cried out in pain.

"No, let go off me!"

He didn't care one bit and put two fingers inside her.

"Just be a good little girl, be quiet and you might enjoy it too," Christano's voice was hoarse. Holding her around waist again, he pulled his fingers out of her and started pulling out his member. Christiana screamed and flames appeared around her head. The shocked expression on Christano's face gave her enough time to pull free. He tried to grab her but she spun around, pushing him away from her. Force wave went trough Christiana's fingers hitting Christano hard and actually pushing him away into safe distance from her. Her hands were glowing red now and small flames started to appear around her fingers.

"Never ever try to touch me again!" hissed Christiana, grabbed her blanket and moved to the next room not caring if some more undead attack her there. She would rather be anywhere else than near that so called paladin. Christiana shook the flames away and dropped her blanket on the floor.

"_He is an evil man."_ Christiana heard voice in her head. The shadow from the altar. She almost forgot about him.

"_I have to warn you. Listen to me please...The cleric... he will not want her to know about this. I am afraid he will try to hurt you."_

"I'm going to tell Myra. He can be sure about that." scowled Christiana at the darkness around her. She snapped her fingers and small white light appeared at the tip of her finger. She was glad that Dan managed to teach her some basic spells to control her sorcery.

"_I would like to come to you so I can watch over you. Protect you from him."_ his deep voice in Christiana's head was calming and disturbing at the same time.

"I don't know if I want to have a shadow at my side." said Christiana carefully. She threw the light on her finger and caught it again.

"_I would never hurt you. I just want to protect you."_

"I don't know. You are probably a demon or something..." she put the light out, then snapped her fingers again and the light was back. Silence was her answer.

"All right. How can I summon you?" asked Christiana carefully, somewhat hoping she wouldn't get answer.

"_I'm not sure. You could copy that pattern that was painted on the altar. Draw it on the floor or something?"_

She looked on the floor.

"I don't think I remember the pattern correctly. And even if i did, I don't think I can just carve it in the floor with just my dagger," shook her head Christiana and looked around if she couldn't find anything suitable.

"_You could do it with your blood. Single drop should be enough and I will help you with the pattern."_

Christiana scowled, then she shrugged her shoulders. She moved the light from her finger to the floor and with her dagger pierced skin on her finger, just enough to draw a drop of blood.

XXX

"Well good morning everyone. I hope you are well rested like me. We have to go back to the great hall and find that chalice."

Christano's greeting was more for Myra than Christiana. He seemed to keep a bit of distance from her. Christiana just picked up her things without paying him any attention and walked back to the great hall to pick up her blanket. Myra and Christano followed her shortly. A shade was floating towards them.

"Prepare to meet your doom, undead!" Christano's voice echoed trough great hall. Christiana couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"_Please, help me. I want to be put to rest at last," _pleaded shade.

"Maybe we should listen to it first," suggested Myra eyeing shade with interest.

"It's undead and it's gonna die!"

"Oh shut up already!" Christiana couldn't stand Christano any more. His face went dark.

"Don't talk to me like that!" but then he remember her surprising sorcerers abilities and backed of her a bit. Christiana stopped paying attention to Christano and the shade. His voice was completely different from the one she spoke to before. She looked around, wondering when would her shadow showed up.

"_I believe I might be of help too." _Christiana recognized this deep voice. She was now looking at huge demon with wings and blue glowing eyes.

"_Hyath..." _the shades voice sounded defeated.

"_Did you really think that I would let you escape?"_ Hyath chuckled and they could see terror on shade's ethereal face.

"_How..."_

"_How did I get past trough your pitiful barriers? My friend Christiana summoned me..." _smiled demon, looking at Christiana. With one blow Hyath killed the shade and turned back to Christiana.

"_I am pleased with you,"_ smiled demon, showing it very toothy and pointy grin.

"I bet.." managed Christiana.

"_Fear not, little one. I told you I am your friend," _said Hyath and patted her head.

"Christiana! You admit that you are in league with this demon?" the paladin couldn't believe his eyes and ears.

"I guess..." shrugged Christiana her shoulders. Christano frowned at her.

"Such a crime. You will be burned at stake for this!" he shook his fist against her. She just rolled her eyes.

"You can kiss my ass, Christano," Hyath turned to Christano.

"_Few hours ago you were so eager to put your seed into her and now you want to burn her, paladin? Actually I should thank you. Thanks to things you said and did to her, Christiana feared for her life." _Christano pulled out his weapon and pointed it at Hyath.

"That is not true. And you will not stop me from fulfilling my quest!"

"You did noticed that he's much bigger and stronger that you, right?" asked Christiana, amused.

"Christano..." sighed Myra, looking worried from Christano to Hyath and back.

"It's a lie. I see the truth now. Don't you, Myra? He sent Christiana to seduce me. She's demon sired devil." scowled Christano. Myra just shook her head. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Yeah, right. Than you are probably one of Tyr's angels right?" smirked Christiana. She knew this should feel more scary but to her it was one big laugh. She never saw such hate like she saw now in Christano's face.

"_You are pathetic, paladin and I'm getting tired of you."_

"I will send you back to hell, fiend!"

"_Really?"_ snorted demon. With on pull he tore Christano's arm off.

"Noooooo...!" Myra threw herself to catch Christano. His eyes rolled back and fainted, pulling Myra to the ground with him.

"Oh, well..." shrugged her shoulders Christiana._ Dark side, here I come, I guess. _

"I must heal him! You can't...!" Myra's voice was full of panic._ Hm, should I try to stop the demon or let Christano die? Maybe I should just let him die. The only reason I would let him live would be to bring him back to Vico :-P_

"_Your spells won't be able to save him cleric,"_ chuckled Hyath. The pool of blood around Christano was getting bigger. With single blow the demon took Myra's head of her shoulders. Christiana cocked her head to the side. _Hm, nice blow._

"_Now for my little Christiana..."_ she looked up at Hyath uncertainly.

"_You deserve a reward. Tell me what would you like? An armor? A weapon? Gold, maybe? Deeper knowledge of your craft?"_ the demon smiled at her, showing his pointy teeth again. Christiana shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know..."

"_You deserve a reward at least as a compensation for what you had to endure whit him," _said Hyathm pointing at now dead body of Christano.

"Well, I guess... A new armor would be nice."

Hyath waved it's clawed hand in the air and then the demon was holding suit of armor. It was made of red and black metal and very very revealing.

"_Until we meet again." _the demon smiled and then he disappeared, leaving Christiana alone with dead bodies of her companions. _Shame I didn't get to practice more with that whip I found. Oh well, never mind. Next time._


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning**: Rated M for language and adult themes. Well, if you played it, you must know how Vico talks and behaves. Probably some game spoilers.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Neverwinter nights nor Valine's wonderful module _A Dance with Rogues _or characters in the story, only my main character Christiana Silverblade (with Valine's pre made background of course), but I might have put some new characters in the game and change it a bit to suit my story, like Vico is the one who caught her and spanked her for trying to sneak out (Sorry Valine for changing it, but I always saw it happened like this :-).

* * *

Christiana was standing in beautifully decorated room. Wondering how she got there, she looked around. She didn't really recognize the place but she liked it. It felt like she belonged there, like she was mistress of that place. The room was dominated by a large four poster bed. Lovely soft pillows were on and around bed for as much comfort as possible. Christiana heard door click behind her. She turned around and froze. There he was. Arto Benthur.

"Is something wrong my dear?"

Christiana couldn't believe it. Her feet gave under her and she dropped on the floor, sitting on her feet, she hid her face in her palms and started shaking her head._ You've got to be kidding me. This can't be happening to me. Why me? Why HIM?_ Arto walked towards her and lowered himself next to her, gently putting his arms around her shoulders. _OK, this is creeping me out._ Christiana was in such a shock, she couldn't even move.

"Your father wanted to talk to you but I'm sure he will be able to wait a bit until you feel a bit better." murmured Arto near her ear. She felt his hand on her hand as he tried to pull her hand away from her face. At first she resisted, then she let him.

"Oh for fuck sake!" groaned Christiana rolling her eyes. Arto frowned a bit.

"You know, as a princess, you should know how to talk. And especially now being my wife, I can't present you to the Emperor like this."

Christiana looked at him, disbelief clearly written in her face. After a moment she shrugged.

"Riiiiight. Good to know I'm inconvenient for you." she smiled at him sweetly. Arto pulled her up on her feet. Holding her just under her shoulders he was standing very close to her, their faces even closer. Christiana realized she was holding her breath. She exhaled slowly. Arto was watching her, strange gentle if a bit worried expression on his face she never saw before. _It's... disturbing._

"What is bothering you, Christiana?" asked Arto softly, still watching her. Christiana shook her head.

"What's happening? What's all this?" she waved her hand around the room. Arto looked a bit confused.

"What do you mean? This is our bedroom." Christiana just gave him a blank look, then she shook her head again and walked towards the door.

"Our son was asking for you." said Arto calmly.

"What?"

"I spoke with Aidan not long ago. He is doing very well with his training but I believe he would like to show you." continued Arto.

"Let me get this straight. We are married and have a son called Aidan..." Christiana turned very slowly to face Arto again.

"Of course. Are you feeling well? Because you are behaving very strangely."

"Right. Could you just remind me how it happened that we got married after all the months you tried to kill me?" Christina's eyebrow went up. Arto didn't understand.

"Darling, you should know fine well that your father offered me your hand in marriage seven years ago when he was visiting our emperor. And what's with all this nonsense about me trying to kill you?" Christiana's head was spinning and she felt sick. She could feel her legs give away underneath her. When her body hit the floor, she lost her consciousness.

XXX

Christiana opened her eyes. She felt really cold. She was on a cold stony floor of a small cell completely naked. Noise coming from the door made her jump. Christiana didn't know who was coming and she had nothing to defend herself with, apart from some basic spells she still couldn't control very well. Her head was hurting and there was a bit of dried blood on the floor where she woke up. _Rough treatment for prisoners? I guess that had to be expected form dhorn. I shoul probably be glad to be alive. Than again, if it's dhorn, than I'm in serious trouble. _The door opened and guard in dhorn uniform walked in. Pile of some rugged clothes landed at her feat.

"You, get dressed and come with me." barked guard. When she didn't move, he grabbed her painfully above her elbow and dragged her out of her cell. They walked trough corridor full of doors similar to those that led to her cell. They walked to the small chamber where was more dhorn guards. There was also a blond man standing behind table.

"Finally face to face." Smiled Arto at her. "Please, take a seat." he pointed at stool in front of the table. Christiana sat down but didn't raise her face to look up at him. Arto pulled one of the curtains that was in the room and put it around Christiana's shoulders. Then he sat down behind his table and started looking trough the book that was on the table in front of him.

"C...C...C...Christiana. Here we go... Bawdy behaviour and prostitution in thirteen cases?" Arto glanced up at her.

"What...?"

"Shoplifting and burglary in seventeen cases. Hm... I think I'll have to get a decent lock on my front door... Homicide in nine cases. That's quite a list." Arto looked at her. Christiana frowned at him.

"That's not true and you know it." hissed Christiana.

"I'm afraid we will need some answers and it's going to be a hot cage for you if I don't get them..." said Arto and then turned to one of the guards.

"Tie her up and take away."

"Well I have a question first, Arto." Christiana was still frowning at him but didn't look away whe he turned to face her. Arto raised and eyebrow in surprise. _Hm is it because I called him by name or that I dared to talk to him at all?_

"Yes?"

"You know, I've been wondering how this happened..." said Christiana and straightened herself up in proper princess posture as if she was back in the castle, talking to some important guest.

"Bounty hunters are known to do their jobs." Arto waved his hand and dhorn guard stepped closer to her. Christiana shook her head and easily avoided guard.

"That is not what I was referring to. All these time changes... different memories for different people..."

Arto didn't say anything but his eyes kept following her every move. Christiana started pacing around the room.

"So many things are different just because some other decision was made. It's rather interesting, wouldn't you agree?" without waiting for an answer, she continued with her musings.

"But as interesting as it is, it's also quite annoying. Yes it gave me a chance to correct some things or rather stop some things from happening but it also gave me a perspective to some things I didn't care to know about. So I was wondering, how did this actually happened and why? I mean you are the one hell-bent on marrying me and probably getting rule that rightfully mine or whatever but come on, like this? Let me give you some advice. This is not the way to get me to like you."

Arto's face was motionless. For some reason it actually looked quite funny. Arto Benthur didn't seem to know what to say.

"Take her away!" said Arto in harsh voice. _My my I must have touched a nerve. _Christiana bursted out laughing while she was taken away.

XXX

Christiana was still laughing when they dropped her on the floor in the cell. When the guards left, she felt something moving next to her.

"Hey Christiana, you seem to be in good mood. Long time no see eh?" whispered familiar voice. Christiana squinted her eyes to adjust them to the darkness of the cell. After a moment she recognized Tarleth's body next to her.

"But I don't plan on staying here for too long. And with you here, we should be gone in no time. Come on, give me a finger or two." she rolled herself on her back and lifted her knees to her chest. There was nothing underneath her short skirt.

"Uhm... what are you doing, Tarleth?"

"What does it look like?" Tarleth made a kissy face at her.

"Tarleth... you're a nice girl but... I really don't... hm, are you shaved?" _Hm, __I thought that dhorn thinks that only whores are clean shaven a forbade it. Well... but I do like a look of the stripe Tony's servant did for me..._

"Yep. But don't worry, I won't tell Vico." smirked Tarleth. "Even though he would probably liked it... Well no matter. The thing is, I managed to steal a key from guards when they were searching me and I think it should open these handcuffs. Only problem is, I slipped it in my cunny and now it won't come out." The curtain and handcuffs around her wrist and ankles didn't make it very easy for her. She had to roll herself around for a bit, until she had a good angle and could actually reach Tarleth.

"Uhm... why are you all wet?"

"What do you think?" smirked Tarleth and made another kissy face, "I always wanted some pretty chick to search my innermost depths with her fingers."

Christiana rolled her eyes.

"Well actually I was trying to make that thing slip out on it's own so I made my imagination running wild but it didn't work."

Christiana was searching around for a bit. _This is soooo embarrassing..._

"OK, I think I can feel it." she tried to close her fingers around small slippery key.

"Ouch! Cut your nails next time you put hands into someone."

"Well sorry. And no offence but I don't plan to do this again... Got it!" _I can't believe I actually did that!_

"You were great, baby." smiled Tarleth mischievously.

"Right... just... don't tell anyone, OK?"


End file.
